La Búsqueda de Cressida B
by 3ND3R V
Summary: Pasaron 14 años desde que la magia fue destruida, y la pequeña Cressida Butterfly(hija de Star) esta a unos días de cumplir 15, pero por varias circunstancias ella revive a la magia y con esto a Glosarick, ella ahora esta decidida a descubrir quien es su padre, del cual no sabe nada, esto la llevara a recorrer diferentes mundos en su búsqueda
1. Restauración

**Hola chicos este va a ser un fanfic de el universo de SVTFE va a transcurrir 14 años después de que Star destruyera la magia, es algo así como la tercera generación jajajja disfruten esta fanfic.****La Cressida Butterfly de este fanfic es un poco diferente ya que no conocé a su padre y algunos otros personajes que agarre(no son míos, y no conozco a el creador así que me la *) les cambie un poco la personalidad y apariencia****Los personajes y la serie de SVTFE no me pertenecen excepto el pequeño Thomas**

**CAP: 1**

**RESTAURACIÓN**

-Mi madre siempre me cuenta historias sobre su juventud y el viejo Mewni que por cierto era muy diferente al de ahora, según me decía mi madre el viejo Mewni tenia cero tolerancia hacia los monstruos, hasta incluso los cazaban, maltrataban y asesinaban, claro que los viejos monstruos no eran diferentes, me conto que después de que la tia Eclipsa tomara el cargo de reina los monstruos y Mewmanos empezaban a tratarse mejor entre si, claro que eso duro muuucho tiempo pero desde que mi madre aceptara la responsabilidad de ser Reina de Mewni por parte de la tia Eclipsa, todo empezó a mejorar, las relaciones con otros reinos y con los mismos monstruos hasta tal punto que los mismos vivieran en total paz y tranquilidad con los Mewmanos y viceversa. Otra cosa que me contaba era sobre la magia, me contaba que en el viejo Mewni, bueno prácticamente en el viejo mundo, hacé 14 años unos meses antes de que yo naciera, Todo rebosaba de magia, que las reinas anteriores incluyéndola a ella tenían poderes mágicos y una varita que se entregaba de generación en generación, pero mi madre me dijo que tuvo que destruir la magia, pero no lo hizo sola, tenia la ayuda de la abuela Mon, la tia Eclipsa, el tio Tom y la tia Janna pero por alguna razón su mirada siempre se torna triste al hablar de esos dias, en especifico los dias que paso en la tierra, aunque nunca me cuenta sobre eso, apenas le lograba sacar algunos cuentos sobre la tierra pero era muy difícil y yo sabia el porque, o mejor dicho tenia la sospecha y era por mi padre, el que nunca conocí y el del que nunca me cuentan, cada vez que saco el tema mi madre lo evade furiosa o aveces

triste o también una combinación de ambas, y no solo era mi madre, eran todos, mi abuelo, mis tíos, primos hasta los mismos Mewmanos, yo se que todos conocieron a mi padre, pero que le paso, ¿esta vivo?, ¿sabé de mi existencia? O no, siempre lo e querido saber pero nadie me lo cuenta, y lo peor es no saber el porque

Nock, nock

De la nada uno de los mayordomos reales toca a la puerta de la princesa de Mewni

-¿Si?

-Princesa Cressida Butterfly, su madre la reina Star Butterfly solícita su presenciá en la sala real -cordialmente notificó el mayordomo sin entrar a la habitación

-Gracias, dígale a mi madre que iré en un segundo -Respondé Cressida de inmediato

Al cressida ser una princesa siempre debe ir arreglada en toda ocasión, claro que a ella no le agradá mucho eso por lo que se dirige al gran espejo en una de las paredes de la habitación se ve por un segundo, Cressida tiene una piel cafe claro, un cabello cafe oscuro con algunas tonalidades amarillas ademas de que el cabello lo tiene atado con una coleta, le llega a la cintura, la chica es de estatura normal para alguien de 13 años, es de cuerpo bien formando para alguien de su edad, unos ojos azules un poco oscuro casi se notan destellos de color cafe y las ropas que normalmente lleva, una chaqueta roja un poco remangada que se encontró por el castillo, unos pantalones negros y cómodos,sus botas favoritas de color marrón, claro que ella no usa esa ropa frente de otros y por ultimo unos triángulos de color naranja invertidos en sus mejillas(claramente hechos con maquillaje), después de verse un rato en el espejo y hacer unas pocas sexis e infantiles, procedé a colocarse su nada bonito e incomodo vestido formal que no le dejaba respirar y según ella disminuía su increíble belleza autoproclamada pero cierta, claro que ningún vestido de su gigantesco armario no le gustaba, excepto por ese hermoso vestido que le prohíben usar desde que su madre la vio con ese vestido, Es un vestido con grandes hombreras rojas,la parte de la blusa negra con detalles dorados,Una falda con Rojo,rosa y morado, y unas botas negras con detalles dorados, muy bonito según Cressida

-Haaaaa, odio estos vestidos, odio ser de la realeza -Soltando un gran suspiro se dice así misma un poco deprimida mirándose el vestido en el espejo -Haaaa, ojalá pudiera ir a la tierra -Se dice al ir encogiéndose mientras mira al piso y tiene una risa sarcástica

Cressida al terminar de arreglarse sale de su habitación y es escoltada por su mejor amiga y guardaespalda personal, su prima Katrina quien es un monstruo, además de otros 5 caballeros de elite, sin duda lo único que Cressida piensa, es que su madre es sobreprotectora y eso ella lo sabé desde que nació, ya que ella no podía salir de su habitación sin ser acompañada por un ejército de guardaespaldas

-¡Buenos dias Katri! -Cressida la saluda con el lindo apodo que le puso a su amiga al saltar y abrazar a su querida prima y mejor amiga, claro hacer eso es de lo mas normal para Cressida por causa de su explosiva personalidad

-Jaaa, Cressie buenos dias -Le respondé el abrazo también con un lindo apodo, pero todos la llaman así -Tan imperativa y energética como siempre ¿no? -le dice con un tono un poco burlón

-Claro que si -le respondé con su positividad y energía diaria al levantar su pulgar

-Ya veo que si -*enserio no puedo saber de donde saca toda esa energía, bueno puedo hacerme una idea

Después de caminar, hablar y provocar algunas bromas pesadas e ingeniosas a los guardaespaldas, Cressida, Katrina y un grupo de.. de.. ¿Personas?(estaban tan malheridos y llenos de pintura que era imposible reconocerlos) llegan con la reina Star, la cual lleva su mano a su cabeza al ver esa escena

-Haaa, Cressida aveces odio ese lado tuyo que sacaste de mi -Dice con un poco de decepción, alegría y nostalgia en su mirada

-Ja..ja..ja.. Jaja, lo siento, creo -agarrando su brazo izquierdo y su mirada baja, mas no parecé afectarle ya que sabé que su madre solo bromeá -Y bueno, ¿para que me necesitabas madre?

-Hija, ya sabes que en una semana cumplirás 14 años -Star le habla con todo el orgullo y amor maternal que existe

Si, pero ¿que hay con eso? -Cressida

-Bueno hija, años antes de que tu nacieras, cuando la magia existía, la reina tenia que entregar su varita a la princesa, pero ahora que la magia se a ido, no podemos realizar eso y los otros reinos no están seguros de que puedas ser de confianza sin realizar ninguna prueba -Star le respondé con seriedad a su hija

-y... ¡¿Entonces que tengo que hacer?!, ¡¿Cazar un dragón, derrotar un Hydra, montar un ciclo-dragon, derrotar a una criatura legendaria?! -Cressida le pregunta a su madre, muy entusiasmada y con sus ojos brillando, irradiá luz

-Tienes que... Ir a un lugar muy... Peligroso e inexplorado, nadie a entrado a esas ruinas-Star le responde con terror y angustia

-Kyaaaa, enserio, enserio, !¿Yo sola?! -claro que a Cressida le encantá la idea ya que nunca la dejan salir de el castillo y mucho menos sola, pero lo bueno es que por eso siempre práctica algo que se llama karate ademas de que es muy buena con la guitarra

-Pero ¿eso no es muy peligroso? -Interrumpe Katrina, se le ve muy preocupada por la situación

-Claro que es peligroso, ¡perfecto para mi! -Cressida le respondía con una gran confianza autoinflingida -Por fin podre salir de el castillo -Cressida esta muy emocionada, sus ojos irradian luz y ademas de estar saltando en círculos de la felicidad

-Claro que es peligroso -Repite con angustia y terror lo que dijo su hija mientras salta sin prestarle atención -Es muy, muy peligroso, Cressida no estas obligada a hacer esto -Dice al mirar a su hija con preocupación

-Madre -deja de saltar y habla con una voz y mirada seria -si no hago esto, el reino no confiara en mi, me verán como una niña incapaz de hacer algo, debo hacer esto, por mi y por el reino... Por ti y por toda mi familia -le respondé con un tono de seriedad, confianza y mas que todo con cariño y dulces palabras que llenan de orgullo a su madre y prima -Y claro lo mas importante ¡Quiero explorar esas ruinas y con suerte golpear uno que otro enemigo! Jajajaja -Le dice con un tono burlón y energético típico de Cressida

-Haaaa, y yo que pense que lo ibas a tomar enserio -Al decirlo, otra vez pone su mano sobre cabeza haciendo un signo de desaprobación

-No te preocupes madre, si alguien se me acerca se hacer Karate, ¡PATADA TORNADOO! -Una clásica patada inventada por Cressida en su entrenamiento

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hija, hasta te ves como... -Sin darse cuenta Star estaba diciendo algo que simplemente no debía, al darse cuenta se tapa la boca rápidamente

-¿Madre? ¿estas bien? -Cressida

-S-Si solo... recordé algo -Star

-E-Es sobre mi... Padre -Cressida

-Cressida, te e dicho que no intentes hacer eso -Parecé tener una mirada muy furiosa y dolida, llena de.. Arrepentimiento

-Pero.. Madre, tu nunca me dices nada sobre.. El, mi padre -esta mirando al suelo y habla con voz muy baja y entrecortada

-Cressida Butterfly -Cuando usa mi nombre completo, es que esta enojada -¡Ya basta! No mas

-Pero madre -le suplique casi en llantos pero ella parecé mas triste que yo

-¡Basta! -Se levantá de su escritorio, golpeando sus manos con el mismo, creando un gran silencio muy aterrador

...

...

...

-Oye Star, eso no se le hacé a sus hijos

-Cierto B-fly, eso es abuso, Mmmja

De las sombras salen 2 personas pero ya Crissida había reconocido esas personalidades y voces

-Jaaa, ¡Tia Janna, tía Pony! -Al decir esas palabras el gran silencio fue remplazado con un gran aura de felicidad de ver a su tía Janna Lucitor reina de inframundo y su tia pony reina de

-Tenían tiempo sin venir, ¿que hacían? -Star

-Bueno ya sabes Star, desde que no hay magia Tom no puede abrir sus portales, las tijeras no sirven y todos mis juguetes desaparecieron -Janna

-*La tia Janna es un poco, no, muy rara, siempre aparecé de la nada y enserio no puedo entender como pudo atrapar al tío Tom

-B-fly, sabes que tardo como un mes en llegar aquí, eso es mucho esfuerzo para mi -Pony head

-*Y la tía Pony, tan reluciente y engreída como siempre, pero apesar de eso me agradá mucho

-Haaaa, chicas, que oportunas son

-Vamos B-fly desde que eres reina te hiciste menos divertida chica -Pony head

-No, menos divertida no, mas responsable, si, eso, responsable

-Claro, esta bien Star. Ademas vinimos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Cressida, jajaja traje un regalo -Janna

-*Ja.. Ja.. Ja, no lo quiero, no quiero saber que es, ma salvame

-Jaaaa, enserio chicas, ¿y las demás? -Star

-No tardan en llegar Star, Tom esta preparando algo y Kelly viene a toda velocidad y los demás ya están abajo -Janna

-Presiento que este sera un gran cumpleaños -Cressida

-Pues claro que C-fly, sera la mejor Fiestas de todas -Pony head

-Jaaa, tiaaaa -Corré solo para darle un abrazo a su tia

-Bueno debemos preparar todo para el día de Cressida -Star habla con mucha emoción -Cressida tu puedes ir a hacer lo que quieras por el castillo mientras organismos todo

-Okeeeeey -Dice al salir de habitación dejando a su madre, tías y mejor amiga en la sala real

Cressida sale de la habitación y se dirige a los jardines del castillo donde siempre puede encontrar a la mujer mas sabia de todo el castillo, una mujer que siempre usa una sombrilla, tiene el pelo esponjoso y gris un poco encima de los hombros y un atuendo morado, no era nadie mas que su increíble tía, Eclipsa la antigua reina de Mewni y madre de su prima Meteora, con la cual se lleva muy bien

-Eclipsaaa -Grita antes de saltar a los brazos de su tía que se encontraba sentada

-Ho, cariño que sucedé -Eclipsa

-Nada -Entierra su rostro en el pecho de Eclipsa, ella la quiere mucho y viceversa

-Ho, ho, ho, corazón ¿estas emocionada por tu fiesta de cumpleaños? -Dice Eclipsa que siempre habla con cariño y amabilidad

-Siii, por fin podre salir del castillo -Dice Cressida súper emocionada

-O, si, ¿adonde iras? -Eclipsa

-Me van a enviar a una increíble misión donde tengo que explorar unas ruinas inexploradas

-Pues te deseo mucha suerte cariño -Palmeá su cabeza con amabilidad y cariño antes de que Cressida se levante

Ahora Eclipsa puede ver un rostro muy serio en la adorable cara de Cressida, un rostro que esta dispuesto a hacer de todo

-Voy a buscar a mi padre, aunque no sepa quien es o donde se encuentra, lo encontrare -Cressida

-Pero, cariño... Eso es... Imposible -Tiene una mirada llena de culpa y tristeza

-¿P-por que... es imposible? -Le dice con una mirada de terror y casi cerca de soltar unas lágrimas

-E-Eso no puedo decirlo... No sin tu madre cerca -Vuelve a hablar con su tono normal

-Pero, pero, necesito saberlo ¡Necesito saberlo! -Cressida

-Pronto lo sabras cariño, pronto -Eclipsa

-Y ¿cuando es eso, cuando lo voy a saber? -Cressida

-Cuando tu madre este preparada -Eclipsa

-¿Mi madre? -Cressida

...

CRESSIDAAA -dos voces acorde llaman

A lo lejos la conversación es interrumpida por unos gritos de unas chicas cerca del lugar, parecen llamar a Cressida, una tiene un año menos que Cressida y la otra 2 años mas, estas eran sus primas, bueno ella las considera hermanas, ellas son...

-Haaaa, Niko, meteora

-Niko es una pre-adolecente de 13 años, casi siempre viste de negro con algo de morado, además de un gorro que fue regalado por su madre, su cabello es de dos colores, de un lado es rosa salmon y del otro es azul, ella sufre de heterocromia, de un lado tiene un ojo rojo y del otro cafe y su tercer ojo lo tiene de los dos colores, dientes y orejas afilados, y cuernos puntiagudos, ella es la hija de mis tíos Tom lucitor y su esposa la Tia Janna Lucitor, ella es un poco tímida con quien no conocé pero la verdad es que es muy afectuosa pero igual de rara que su madre y también heredó el gran temperamento de su padre y la otra chica es Meteora una adolescente mitad Mewmana mitad monstruo de 16 años, pero en realidad tiene mas de 300 años, siempre viste con una camiseta blanca corta y un chaleco un poco mas largo de color violeta y unos shots parecidos a unos jeans de color oscuro, ella es color pálido, su cabello esta amarrado con una cola de caballo y es de color morado, sus manos del mismo color y las marcas de su cuerpo igual, tiene al igual que Niko, orejas y dientes puntiagudos, sus ojos color violeta y su personalidad es alocada, siempre hacé cosas que te hagan preocupar o tal vez reír a carcajadas, es hija de Eclipsa y Globgor. Las dos son las mejores, las conozco desde que nací bueno a Niko fue un años después, siempre nos la pasamos jugando y nos ayudamos en los momentos difíciles, confío en ellas mas que en nadie

-CRESSIE -Las dos se abalanzan contra su amiga derribándola al suelo

-Jajaja, chicas, que bueno es verlas, tenia mas de un mes que no las veía,¡las extrañe mucho!

Después de un tiempo de estar abrazadas, saludarse y mas que todo reír se levantan de el suelo rompiendo el abrazo

-Chicas ¿que hacen Aquí? -Cressida pregunta, pero parecé muy feliz de verlas

-Bueno además de venir a celebrar tu cumpleaños, mi padre otra vez esta haciendo chistes malos de comer humanos, IUK, lo deje solo -Con un tono burlón y cara de repulsión explico

-Yyyy, yo estoy aquí ¡¡Para verte amiguiiis!! -dice saltando sobre si misma

-Ow, chicas gracias -Cressida

-Hiii, ¡Madre! -la verdad se le ve una cara de susto

-jojojo, abandonaste a tu padre -Se tapa la boca con la mano derecha y habla con un tono burlón -Debe estar molesto, jojojo

-M-Madre yo.. yo.. ¡iré a buscar a mi padreee! -Sale corriendo al decirlo

-Ja nunca cambia ¿he? -Niño

-Si, pero es mejor así ¿no? -Cressida

Las dos mueven la cabeza haciendo un signo de aprobación, solo para empezar a soltar unas risitas que contagian a Cressida

-Bueno, Cressie, tengo que irme yo también me escape de mi madre -Niko

-Si, ya lo pude ver... Hija -Desde las sombras aparece Janna con una mirada de las suyas

-Hiii, Madre -Al igual que estaba meteora,ella esta aterrada

-Nikooo, ¿Quieres que te muestre unos de mis juguetes? -De alguna manera aparecé detrás de Niko, tiene una sonrisa aterradora, y sin contar los traumas que tiene Niko con los "juguetes de su madre"

-V-V-Voy a buscar a mi padreeee -y de la misma manera ella también desaparece, pero esta crea una grieta en el suelo, parecé tener fuego y una puerta en lo mas al fondo

-Jajaja, eso si es clásico de la tía Janna... ¿tía janna? -Cressida mira por los alrededores mas no encuentra a Janna

-Ja, clásico -Cressida

-Querida creo que deberías ir a ver a tu abuelo -Eclipsa

-Si.. Creo que si -Suena un poco triste

Mi madre me contaba que cuando la abuela mon estaba viva, el abuelo River siempre andaba cazando o haciendo estupideces que hacían enojar a la abuela, pero el cambio cuando la abuela murió, el día en que destruyeron la magia ella murió, mas nunca me cuentan sobre eso, tal vez tiene algo que ver con mi padre o tal vez no. Cressida se retira de los jardines reales despidiéndose de Eclipsa, solo para dirigirse a los laboratorios donde el abuelo siempre esta, según el, esta tratando de reconstruir la magia para buscar a la abuela Mon, pero todos lo miran como loco porque el no quiere aceptar que la abuela murió

Cressida después de caminar un rato se encuentra al frente de la gran puerta de el laboratorio de el abuelo River, sin pensarlo dos veces toca a la puerta y llama a su abuelo

Nock, Nock

-A-Abuelo, ¿estas hay? -Cressida nunca puede estar animada frente al abuelo mas siempre fuerza una sonrisa para no hacerlo sentir mal

-Ho, ¿eres tu mi terrón de azúcar? -Así es como Rivera llama a Cressida

-Si abuelo, soy yo -Cressida

Al abrirse la puerta se muestra a un River con una barba mucho mas pequeña que antes, esta mas flaco y alto, siempre tiene ojeras gigantescas, una voz roncosa y una bata de laboratorio un poco maltratada

-Querida, ahora estoy haciendo un avance muy grande -River

-*¿Que? algo esta mal con el abuelo, el siempre tiene una mirada fría y voz baja, pero ahora parecé mas vivo, esta entusiasmado, feliz, muy feliz, algo esta mal, ¿el descubrió algo? ¿sobre la magia? ¿como? Todos decían que era imposible

-Vamos entra, entra, entra, querida -River toma el brazo de Cressida y le dice -Mi terrón de azúcar, lo he conseguido, la forma de devolver la magia, por fin ahora podre restaurar la magia después de tantos años

-¿Restaurar la magia? -Cressida parece confundida pero feliz de ver a su abuelo así -De que estas hablando abuelo

-Ya se como recuperar la magia -River

-¿Que? ¡Enserio! ¡Eso es increíble abuelo! -Cressida no puede estar mas feliz por su abuelo ademas ¡restaurar la magia, eso es increíble -y ¿como la vas a traer devuelta? ¿como lo descubriste

-Bueno querida -aparecer empieza a hablar con su voz gruesa, postura firme y confianza de antaño -Estaba explorando algunas ruinas y encontré unos libros e inscripciones en unas paredes, tarde 3 años en descifrar que decían, y ¡ya lo descifre!

-Y que dice Abuelo -Cressida

-Bueno dice estas palabras

"Si la magia destruida esta, ir al templo restauración y con una tonada del corazón la magia restaurada estará"

-¿Templo restauración? Y ¿vas a ir? -Cressida

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso querida, ya no soy tan joven como antes y además las letras dicen "Con una tonada del corazón la magia restaurada estará y yo no se tocar ningún instrumento -River

-Jaaaaa, ¡ABUELO! ¡Yo se tocar la guitarra! -Con brillos en los ojos y la emoción rebosando de su cuerpo le dice a su abuelo -¡YO PUEDO IR?

-ja, lo siento pero no te pediría hacer algo tan peligroso como eso, ademas tu madre me mataría -River habla con un tono cariñoso

-Pero, pero... -*espera un momento, no tengo que pedir permiso, de todas maneras en unos días puedo explorar las ruinas que yo quiera, ¡Puedo ir a el templo restauración! -Cof, bueno no iré, lo prometo -claramente lo dice cruzando sus dedos

-Bien, confió en ti querida -River

-*Lo siento abuelooo -Cressida

Al Cressida despedirse de su abuelo se dirige inmediatamente a su habitación para esperar que pasen los días y pueda ir al templo Restauración

Cressida, Cressida, Cressida

una voz susurrante, tranquila e irreconocible la llama, al verlo solo ve una gran sombra el triple de grande que ella

-¿Quien e-eres tu? -Cressida pregunta con miedo

-El templo, ve al templo, la magia ¡LA MAGIAAA! -Sombra

Cressida despierta de golpe para notar que esta en su habitación, además era el día de su cumpleaños y prueba, porsupuesto una que va a hacer con motivos ocultos

-Mmm ¿que habrá sido eso? Bueno eso no importa -Cressida se dice así misma mudándose al espejo, tiene el cabello alborotado, solo tiene la chaqueta roja y tiene una mancha de que babeo mientras dormía

Nock, Nock

-Princesa ¿ya se alisto para su prueba y para la fiesta? Comienzan en diez minutos -Criada

-¿He? -Cressida

Al oír esta terrible noticia se viste, peina, se cólica maquillaje y agarra su atuendo favorito lo mete en un bolso que lleva en la espalda en menos de 7 minutos, ni ella misma sabe como lo hizo

-Princesa ¿ya esta lista? -Criada

-Si ya lo estoy -Cressida

Al terminar de arreglarse y esconder su atuendo en el bolso se dirige con la criada a su fiesta. Al llegar se encuentra con todos sus conocidos, los que vio antes y unos que recién llegaron en los últimos días, estaban la tía Kelly, el tío Tom y su otro hijo de cuatro años llamado Thomas el es un pequeño niño demonio literalmente, no puede ser domado ni por su padre, la única que lo calma es su hermana Niño y aveces Cressida cuando toca la guitarra, el niño no es tan pálido como la hermana, tiene el pelo gris oscuro con puntas rojas, tiene 2 ojos de color marrón y dos pequeños cuernos puntiagudos, también están los hermanos de Katrina, algunos caballeros de elite, Newmanos y monstruos y sobre todo su madre que esta en el trono

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CRESSIDA -Todos

-Jaaaa, Chicos -Cressida claramente esta feliz igual que todos los presentes

-Feliz cumple C-fly, toma un regalo de mi parte -obiamente pony head le da su primer teléfono

-Wow, Gracias tía Pony -Cressida

-Oye pequeña, toma este es uno de mis juguetes favoritos -Janna le da una caja negra un poco grande

-je..je..jeje, gr-gracias -Con pánico abre el regalo, para su sorpresa es una espada muy larga que tiene filo en un solo lado, claro no es algo que se le regale a una niña pero de tonas maneras le encanta

-Haaaaa, ¡UNA ESPADAA! -sorprendidamente responde

-Ja, que pensabas, que te iba a regalar un ojo gigante con alas -Con una sonrisa que índica que alguien la convenció de no regalar eso, porque eso iba a hacer

-Es una espada muy hermosa -Cressida, que mira esa obra de arte

-Es una Katana y es un recuerdo de un buen amigo -Janna

-*Parecé triste, mejor no digo nada

-Ahora nosotras -Se enuncian las dos mejores amigas de Cressida

-¿Me pregunto que cosa estúpida o descabellada me regalaran? jaja, presiento algo así

\- Oye tan mal piensas de tus amigas -Meteora quien lo dice con un tono de burla

-Buuu, pensé que confiabas en mi Cressie -Con lagrimas en los ojos le reclamaba Niko

-Jajajaja, como creen, confió 100% en ustedes -Cressida

-Bueno te perdono, pero Ahoraaa -Niko

-¡¡TADAAA!! -Las dos amigas gritando acorde, sacan una guitarramarron con una correa negra

-WOOOW, gracias chicas, ¡LAS QUIERO! -Cressida

Después de unas horas de recibir regalos fantásticos, como ropas de moda, maquillaje y entre otras cosas que son difíciles de describir, también de disfrutar de su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero ya se acercaba la hora de hacer su prueba y recibir cualquier deseo que pida a su madre

-*Ya se acerca la hora y obviamente lo que le voy a pedir a mi madre es.. es.. ¿que puedo pedir? Mmmmm, no puedo pedir el nombre de mi padre, mmmm, ¡Si! Puedo pedir eso, si pido eso no se puede negar -Cressida con una mirada de que tiene un gran plan en mente, se dirige a donde esta su madre

-Okey, atención, atención, la reina Estar Butterfly dará una noticia -Katrina

-Hoy mi hija, la princesa Cressida Butterfly cumple sus 14 años de edad -Star

Clap, Clap, Clap -todo el mundo aplaude fuertemente

-En la antigüedad se le confiaría la varita real a la princesa, pero como la magia a sido destruida, se le dará una misión de selección propia y un deseo. Princesa Cressida ¿Que misión desea?

-Deseo explorar el templo de restauración -Cristel

-¿Restauración? -Star pregunta con duda

-Es un templo que se creo unos años después de la llegada de los Mewmanos a Mewni, se desconoce el propósito de su creación -Katrina

-¿Por que? -Star

-Al ser construido se le negó la entrada a todos hasta las reinas, nadie sabe porque se construyó o para que -Katrina

-¿Como sabes del templo? -Star un poco desconfiada le pregunta a su hija

-Heeee, lo leí -Cressida -Respondé nerviosamente y claramente sudando

-Mmmm, bien. La princesa Cressida butterfly se le concederá la misión de liberar, explorar y su es necesario recuperar el templo Restauración

-*Perfecto mi plan va muy bien, ahora la parte mas difícil -Cressida

-Bien, ahora tu deseo al cual yo responderé -Star lo dice un poco nerviosa pensando en que puede responder si le pregunta sobre su padre

-Quiero, no, exijo saber donde se encuentra mi padre -Con fuertes palabras y una mirada fija y sería casi de amenaza, le exige a su madre

Al escuchar estas palabras el ambiente se vuelve realmente tenso, todos los presentes se quedan totalmente callados y con miradas de preocupación e intriga, los mas angustiados eran los que sabían la verdad, Estar no pudo mas, sin fuerza alguna cae sentada sobre su trono al ver que lo que mas tenía se hizo realidad

-Respondé madre -Cressida tenia su mirada fija en su madre como si la amenazara

-El.. El.. Esta en.. La.. La... La.. T-ti..-T-Tierra, el esta en la Tierra -Con una voz entrecortada y lágrimas en los ojos le respondé a su pequeña hija quien la mira amenazadoramente

-Gracias madre -Cressida

-Cressida se retira de la sala del trono para dirigirse al templo restauración mientras que la sala esta en completo caos, estar llora, otros la consuelan, otros simplemente están sorprendidos y muy pocos desmayados al saber esa noticia que se oculto desde hace 14 años buenos ahora son 15. Cressida se coloca su sudadera roja, sus pantalones negros, sus botas marrones, sus triángulos invertidos de color naranja y nuevas cosas como su guitarra y una corona pequeña dorada con algunas gemas

-Huuu, lo siento madre pero esto es necesario para mi plan, lo siguiente es ir al templo restaurar la magia, abrir uno de esos portales mágicos de los que me contaba mi madre y después ir a la tierra a buscar a mi padre

-Cressida camina unas horas, en el camino se encuentra algunos monstruos que le dan indicaciones para llegar al lugar

-Ya casi anochese pero lo bueno es que ya estoy muy cerca lo presiento. Mmmm ¿Una puerta? No¿Un templo? ¿Que dice aquí? -Empieza a quitar algunas hierbas que encontró encima de una puerta que conduce al interior de una montaña, Al quitar las hierbas empieza a leer las letras que por suerte estaban en su idioma -Templooo... R-Restauracion mmm. Jaaaa ¡El templo!

Cressida al no soportar la emoción de haber encontrado el templo, entro sin dudarlo 2 veces. Una vez dentro del templo lo primero enbver son unas grandes pinturas alrededor de todo el gran pasillo, en las imágenes aparecía un pequeño hombresillo de color azul con una gema incrustada en la frente, los ojos amarillos, una toga, grandes y largas piernas, parece estar en todas las pinturas desde la primera donde parece entregar una pequeña bola negra a unos Mewmanos

en un bote, parecen estar cubiertos de alguna sustancia amarilla, hasta la última imagen donde esta Star en un lugar muy extraño y sombrío también aparecen algunas otras personas conocidas y una que no logra reconocer

-Ese chico ¿Ese chico lleva la misma sudadera que yo llevo? También esta tomando la mano de mi madre, parecen asustados o preocupados, ¿Sera el mi padre? Se parece mucho a mi, debe ser lo, no, el es mi padre estoy segura-Cressida dudaba mucho pero almenos ahora tiene una pista y eso es bueno

Al seguir caminando por el interminable pasillo por un rato logra llegar al final donde hay una pequeña ranura, parece haber una esfera negra en ella igual a la de esa imagen, también hay una plataforma en el suelo, parece tener un pequeño sol tallado en ella

-Bueno creo que tengo que montarme aquí ¿no? -Cressida

Al pararse en esa plataforma el sol cambia a unos triángulos invertidos, y empieza a escuchar una voz más bien un susurro

-Toca

-Magia

-Tonada

-Recuperar

-Guitarra

Esas voces resonaban en la cabeza de Cressida la cual involuntariamente empieza a tocar su guitarra sin darse cuenta, el lugar empieza a iluminarse y las voces siguen aumentando al punto de que están gritando, todo el lugar empieza a temblar y unas imágenes llegan a la mente de Cressida, eran recuerdos fragmentados de todas las princesas. Cressida empieza a flotar en el aire, sus ojos y mejillas están totalmente blancos pero no deja de tocar la hermosa melodía de su guitarra, antes de que Cressida se de cuenta pronunciaba un lengua extraño que no conoce y a lo ultimo pronuncia un nombre que conoce muy bien

-Glosarick -Cressida

Al decirlo todo se envuelve en un destello blaco, eso fue lo que vio antes de desmayarse

-Niña, oye niña, despierta, oye(sonido de masticar algo) Oye niña -Desconosido

-He, quien ¿quien es? -Cressida pregunta mientras intenta abrir los ojos y reincorporarse

-Mi nombre es Glosarick y desde ahora sere algo así como tu.. Tu... consejero de vida y la magia -Glosarick

-¿Magia? ¿Glosarick? -Cressida

-Si niña, tu le devolviste la vida a la magia y con eso a mi, y lo hiciste para ver a tu padre

-¿Mi padre? ¿Como sabes? -Cressida

-Niña yo se muchas cosas, también se que hoy es tu cumpleaños 14, te tengo un regalo -Glosarick saca la bola negra de la ranura que Cressida vio antes, la agarra y le coloca un pequeño pony adentro, despues lo pone en contacto con la guitarra que Cressida tiene en las manos

Al Glosarick hacer eso la guitarra empieza a cambiar, su color se hace color rosa, las clavijas son cambiadas por unas púas amarillas y en el centro de el clavijero una gema amarilla se encuentra incrustada, entre el puente y la tapa un dibujo de unas alas azul cielo aparecen y al rededor de la boca unos diseños de triángulos rodeándola

Wow, que le paso -Cressida

-Bueno ahora es una varita, puedes hacer hechizos, portales...

-¡Portales! -Grita interrumpiendo a Glosarick

-Si, puedes ir a cuaaalquier lado -Glosarick

-¿Puedo ir a la tierra? -Cressida le pregunta con ojos de perro triste

-Pues claro que si, solo piensa en lo que mas quieras -Glosarick

Cressida empieza a tocar con su guitarra creando unas débiles chusoas en el aire que después de unos segundos se convierte en un portal color Rojo

-Haaaaa, ¡lo hice! -Cressida

-Jajaja, puedo verlo niña, te felicitó -Glosarick

-¿Tengo que entrar? -Cressida

-Solo si eso deseas Cressida Butterfly -Glosarick

Cressida camina lentamente al portal pero para su sorpresa al cruzarlo solo encuentra un gran páramo totalmente desolado, algunos grandes cañones y unos huecos que sueltan fuejo, hay muchos cadáveres en la zona, algunos ciclo-dragones en el cielo, mas de dos lunas, parece un lugar de mata a o muere, no es nada igual a como lo describio su madre

-¿E-Esta.. es la tierra? -Cressida

Unos minutos antes en el castillo de Mewni

-¿Por que no le dijiste la verdad cuando te pregunto? -Eclipsa

-No pude decirle la verdad, simplemente no pude -Star

-¿Por que? -Eclipsa

-sabes bien porque, lo que paso fue mi culpa, si tan solo yo también hubiese ido, si lo hubiese...

-Tranquila cariño, no es tu culpa ni de nadie, si hubieras ido, ahora estarías...

De la nada un temblor sacude todo Mewni interrumpe a Eclipsa, para la sorpresa de los presentes, la reina y a Eclipsa le salen 4 brazos mas, su cabello cambia, un vestido aparece en ellas, sus ojos y mejillas brillas y de sus espaldas unas alas de mariposa salen

-La... La magia... Imposible ¿como paso? -Tom

**CONTINUARA**

**Bueno este fue el primer cap de este nuevo fic, espero que les gustara, me pase un tiempo bastante largo escribiendo y sufriendo con las correcciones, claro aun tiene horrores orto COF* ortográficos, estaré subiendo mas capítulos dependiendo de cuantas personas lo lean y le den megusta y comenten y que me partan la madre a besos, ESPERA ¿QUE? SAS**

**Espero que Esperen(jajajaj LoL) el otro cap nos vemos cuando se me de la gana de subir nuevo cap jajajaja mentira en 3 dias subo otro, talvez**


	2. Batallas

**Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buen almuerzo, buen provecho, hoy les traigo el segundo pero no menos jugoso capitulo de "LA BUSQUEDA DE CRESSIDA B" espero que les haya gustado el primer cap y espero que les guste este, y perdonen la mala ortografia, ya pasaron 3 dias, como dije les traje otro cao****Bueno sin joder mas, que comienze el cap**

**Los personajes y la serie de SVTFOE no me pertenecen**

**CAP: 2**

**BATALLAS**

-¿E-Esta.. es la tierra? -A Creesida se le ve totalmente confundida y asustada ¿aquí termina su búsqueda?, puede que su padre no este vivo, puede que ella muera, pero no hay que rendirse ¿no? -¿Glosaick?, dime que esta no es la tierra, dime que el esta con vida -Cressida dice mientras mira con gran pánico, preocupación y tristeza, el gran páramo del apocalipsis en el que estaban

-No, definitivamente esta es la tierra -Glosarick

-¿Q-Que? -Sin cambiar su gran mirada de terror y sin dejar de ver el gran páramo, cae al suelo de rodillas

-Bueno, tal vez no, tal vez si y no es las tierra -Dice al rascar su gran barba blanca

-¿Que.. Que quieres decir? -Cressida

-Bueno, creo que como la magia fue restaurada después de tantos años, la magia esta inestable, lo que provocaría que 2 o 3 mundos se funcionen, o que una dimension sea cambiada por otra y lo que mas me preocupá es que la magia al estar así, puede entrar en cualquier persona y darle poder mágicos -Dice Glosarick quien sigue rascando su barba mientras hacé movimientos extraños

-Entonces, puede que la tierra y otro mundo se fucionacen o que hayan cambiado de sus ubicaciones entre si -Cressida

-Exacto, Cressie. Pero es inusualmente impresionante, nunca antes la magia hizo algo así -Glosarick

-Pero, entonces que hacemos ahora -Cressida

-Lo primero es ver que tanto control tienes de magia, lo segundo encontrar personas y lo ultimo preguntar en que dimension estamos -Dice Glosarick quien de la nada saco un pequeño pote de pudin -Pero alegrate niña, se que encontraremos a tu padre, no por nada era el mejor caballero y escudero de todo Mewni

-Eso suena bien... QUEEEE, CONOCES A MI PADRE -Cressida tan sorprendida esta que agarrá a Glosarick con sus dos manos y lo sacude

-Oye niña, basta -Glisarick

-Pero.. Pero.. Tu lo conoces -Cressida respondé con una mirada triste al suelo, soltando a Glosarick

-Niña no es mi deber responderte quien es o que paso, solo debo guiarte con la magia. Ademas tu padre no me agrada y yo no le agrado -Cruza los brazos y rodea sus ojos con una pequeña mirada de enojo

-Je.. Je, creo que ya encontré algo en común -Cressida

-Vamos, pronto te agradare. Bueno dejando eso de lado, haz algo de magia, con tu varita -Glosarick

-E-Esta bien -*AAAAA, estúpido cabeza azul, ya lo vas a ver, me las pagaras -Cressida

En ese momento Cressida empieza a tocar una hermosa melodía con su guitarra, pero no pasa nada de nada

-Mmmm, mientras tocas, piensa en algo que quieras -Glosarick

Cressida sigue tocando como le dijo Glosarick mas sigue sin pasar nada, aunque ella este pensando en lo que mas quiere, no pasa nada

-Aaaa, por favor, en el templo lo hice en un instante, ¿Porque no funcionaaaa? -Cressida se pregunta muy enojada tanto que esta golpeando su varita contra el suelo

-Mmmm, esto es interesante -Glosarick

-¿Por que es interesante, he? Te gusta verme fallar, pequeño demonio azul -Cressida no puede mas y estalla en llanto y furia -¿He? Te divierte, te divierte que no conozca a mi padre, te divierte que mi madre me oculte todo, te divierte que mi existencia sea un misterio para mi ¿he? ¿Responde? -El temblor en sus piernas por decir las cosas que nunca quiso aceptar, hace que caiga de rodillas, tiene un llanto incontrolable y su puño golpea el suelo

-¿He, esto, niña no es eso? Eso no me divierte, es solo que es interesante que tienes un gran poder mágico, mas no puedas conjurar nada -Glosarick se pregunta mientras come su pudin -Creo que dudas mucho en ti misma

-*Si, es cierto, siempre he dudado de mi misma, siempre he actuado como se me dice, me quedo callada cuando quiero hacer o decir algo, me quede callada con lo de mi padre, me quede callada en las tediosas fiestas de los reyes, me quede callada con lo del matrimonio arreglado, me que callada con los pretendientes, incluso con el pasado de mi madre y lo de la abuela Mon. Siempre he estado obedeciendo, nunca he sido yo misma, ¿Es que no quiero conocer a mi padre? ¿Es que no quiero saber la verdad? O es que no quiero ver triste a mi madre, pero, pero ahora, es diferente, estoy lista, no dudare mas nunca mas, jamas, yo quiero saber la verdad

-Estoy lista -Cressida

Cressida alza la mirada, tiene una hermosa y relajada sonrisa, cierra los ojos y empieza a tocar suavemente las cuerdas creando una increíble melodía, al estar tocando sus mejillas empiezan a brillar, al igual que la gran gema en el clavijero de su guitarra, un rayo de color rosa sale del mismo y al impactar con el suelo una gran nube del mismo colo aparece

-Ajajaja, lo hice -Cressida aplaude y salta felizmente al ver que su magia si funciono

Al disiparse esta nube rosa, ambos notan con mucha impresión que lo que conjuro Cressida no era nada mas que un ciclo-dragon muy cool

-Wow, ¿yo hice eso? -Cressida

-Eso es obvio niña. Bueno al parecer ya no tienes mas dudas ¿no? ¿Ya sabes lo que quieres hacer, verdad? -Glosarick

-Si, ya lo se -Cressida dice mientras se monta en su ciclo-dragon, este parece muy encariñado con la niña -Ahora que haremos Glosarick

-Bueno ahora debemos buscar mas personas, ¿sabes como conducir eso? -Glosarick

-De alguna manera se conducirlo, ademas parece encariñado conmigo ¿por que sera? -Cressida dice al rascar la panza de su ciclo-dragon, el parece feliz

-Mmmm, me puedo hacer una idea del porque -Se dice a si mismo con voz baja para que Cressida no lo escuche y lo inunde en un mar de preguntas

-¿A donde iremos? -Cressida

-Solo conduce hasta encontrar algo -Glosarick con un tono de indiferencia y despreocupacion

-Ja, gran plan -Responde con positividad y alegría -En marchaaa

Cressida enciende su ciclo-dragon y empieza a conducir sin rumbo alguno, claro que la superficie del gran páramo era muy desigual, parecían estar en una montaña rusa y sin contar los bandidos, monstruos y ladrones que atacaban, claro que que Cressida los vencía rápidamente con sus hechizos de "Lluvia de Katanas" "Tsunami de patadas voladoras" "Tonos musicales explosivos" y otros muchos mas. Pasaban las horas y no encontraban nada, parecia un callejón sin salida, ademas que se hacia de noche muy rapido, la fuerza, resistencia y esperanzas de Cressida bajan cada vez mas

-Cressida, creo que debemos descansar por hoy y seguir mañana, esforzarse de mas nunca es bueno -Dice al estar recostado una de las alas del ciclo-dragon, también parece fatigado

-Si, tienes razón es mejor dejarlo por hoy, estoy cansada -Con un gran bostezo y unas pequeñas ojeras en los ojos responde

Cressida estacioná al ciclo-dragon que por cierto se llama "Katana" el mismo nombre que tiene su espada, después de estacionarlo se baja de el y en una zona que parece segura y buena para pasar una noche y en este lugar arma una tienda de acampar y una fogata y claro comida, Cressida cocina todo gracias a las lecciones de las criadas que viven en el castillo. Al terminar de comer se mete en su tienda para poder dormir y seguir la búsqueda mañana. Cressida al momento de acostarse dentro de la tienda, se duerme y Glosarick se acuesta sobre ella como si un gato fuera

Horas antes en Mewni

-Star ¿que esta pasando? -Tom

-No lo se, pero hay que poner a todos en maxima alerta -Star quien aun esta en su forma de Mariposa -Katrina haz que todos los guardias informen al pueblo que estamos en alerta maxima, que nadie salga de sus hogares, también aumenten las defensas, mantengan todo en orden, encierren a todos los que nos vieron, que no se divulge nada a nadie

-Entendido -Katrina responde inmediatamente a las ordenes de la reina y se dirige a los cuarteles

-Querida ¿donde esta Cressida? -Eclipsa

-Debe de estar en el templo, llamen a los guardias reales, ordenen que busquen a la princesa, ahora -Star

-Entendido -Guardia

Star estaba totalmente en calma para que no cundiera el pánico en la sala, pero pronto esa calma se desvanecería para transformarse en un gran terror y preocupación, no por ella misma, si no por su hija y el reino

Reina, Reina, Reina -Guardia

-¿Que sucede? -Star

-Usuarios de la magia se dirigen al castillo con un gran ejercito -Guardia

-¿Que? -Star ahora si esta preocupada y asustada -No entiendo ¿que quieres decir?

-Unos usuarios de la magia y un pequeño ejercito bien armado an sido avistados acercándose al castillo -Guardia

-Eso... Eso es... Imposible -Star al no poder con tanta presión cae sentada en su trono, solo puede pensar en su hija y nada mas

-Y eso no es lo único -Janna dice incluyéndose en la escena -Mira esto Star

Star se levanta de su trono, claro que esta muy aterrada y preocupada por la situación ¿como vamos a ocultar todo esto? ¿Que paso con Cressida? ¿Un ejercito? Esos son los únicos pensamientos de Star, pero todo empeora al llegar a la ventana y mirar a lo que le dijo Janna

-Es... Imposible -Star dice al mirar a la ventana

Lo que vio Star era un Mewni totalmente diferente, habían montañas donde antes no habían, grandes praderas remplazadas por lagos de lava, hermosas lagunas azules que ahora eran nada mas que tierras secas, hay dragones, hydras y entre otras criaturas indomables por todas partes causando desastres y sin contar el gran ejercito que se acercaba cada vez mas

-O no, o no, no, no, no, no, Esto es imposible de ocultar -Dice Star que esta aterrada

-Es... Es... Eso es... Una función de mundos -Interrumpe Eclipsa colocándose detrás de Star Tiene una mirada de preocupación

-¿Fución de mundos? Es posible -Tom

-¿Que... Que es eso? -Star

-De niña, mi madre me contaba que cuando la magia estaba inestable o fragmentada, ocurrían este tipo de cosas, 2 o mas mundos se fusionaban en uno solo, causando caos y pánico entre todos -Eclipsa

-¿La magia, inestable, eso... Eso es cierto? -Star

-Me temo que lo es, a todos los niños en el inframundo se les cuentan estas historias, pero no creí que fuera real, pense que era una historia infantil y ya -Tom

-Pero como paso todo esto, como es que la magia volvió y causo todo esto -Janna

-No es posible saberlo, solo sucedió y ya -Globgor

-Probablemente fue... -River interrumpe, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, tiene una mirada de culpabilidad y preocupación

-Papa, ¿que sabes? ¿Quien fue? -Star lo agarra de los hombros y lo empieza a sacudir

-Fue... Probablemente fue... -A River no le salen las palabras por el sentimiento de culpa

-¿QUIEN PADRE, QUIEN? -Star le grita histéricamente a su padre

-CRESSIDA -Responde gritando igual que su hija

-¿Que? -Se preguntan todos

-¿Como que Cressida? -Eclipsa

-Fue Cressie, ¿por que? -Mereora y Niko

-¿A que te refieres River? -Globgor

-¿Cressida? -Tom

¿Mi... Mi hija? ¿Que dices padre? -Star

Todos le preguntan a River arrinconándolo, un silencio y aura muy malos inundan la sal del trono, todos están muy preocupados y confundidos por la afirmación de River

-Es mi culpa... Todo esto es mi culpa -Dice River mirando al suelo con mucha preocupación y pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos -Si solo no le hubiera dicho sobre el templo

-¿T culpa que dices padre? ¿Si no le hubieras dicho que? ¿Que cosa? ¿El templo? PADRE, DIME -Star con toda la confución, ira y preocupación le pregunta a su padre

-Yo.. Yo.. Descubrí que el templo Restauración podia revivir la magia.. Y... Y.. Le conte a Cressida, se veía muy emocionada al saber que la magia podría volver, me dijo que ella iba a ir, yo le dije que no, pero creo que ella... Fue -River

-¿Ese es el templo al que Cressie quiso ir ¿no? -Pregunto Niko con las manos entrelazadas y mirando con ojos de preocupación a Star

-Si.. Si, pero ya mande a unos guardias Y... -Star

Un Gran temblor interrumpe la conversación, todos se asustan al escuchar los gritos de terror de los Mewmanos y los gritos de batalla posiblemente eran del pequeño ejercito que se dirigía hacia el castillo, los escombros llenaban la sala y los pasillos del castillo por las catapultas y los aparentes rayos, relámpagos y ráfagas mágicas del enemigo, en ese momento Star, Eclipsa y Meteora adoptan otra vez su forma de mariposa y salen a combatir a el enemigo, el cual es muy numeroso y poderoso, claro que para ellas tres no es un problemas, poco después a la batalla se unen Tom, Niko, Globgor y Kelly, todos están luchando fuertemente contra los soldados, criaturas mágicas y los usuarios de la magia. la batalla estaba durando demasiado, la ciudad y el castillo de Mewni estaban casi en ruinas, la batalla parecía perdida

-Star, estamos perdiendo -Decía Tom mientras rostisaba a algunos enemigos

-Solo podemos seguir luchando -Responde Star quien esta en su forma de mariposa peleando con varios usuarios mágicos

-Pero si seguimos así, perderemos y moriremos -Tom

-Necesitamos un Plan ¡Ahora! -Dice Kelly quien a domado un Hydra y esta derrotando a los monstruos mágicos

-Eclipsa, ¿Puedes idear algo? -Pregunta Globgor mientras aumenta y disminuye su tamaño para derrotar a los enemigos

-Creo que puedo ideal algo, denme tiempo -Responde Eclipsa quien al igual que Star y Meterora esta en su forma de mariposa y combatiendo con los usuarios mágicos que no paran de llegar

Después de esto Eclipsa se retira de ls batalla para planear algo mientras que todos los demás junto a los guardias batallan contra los atacantes, no los hacen retroceder pero igual los pueden contener por bastante tiempo

-Jajajajaja, ¡ES INUTIL PELEAR, YA PERDIERON! ¿NO SE DIERON CUENTA? -Con un tono de arrogancia y seguridad dice un usuario mágico, este esta peleando contra Star claro con la ayuda de otros usuarios mágicos

-¿Por que nos atacan? ¿Que quieren? ¿Como pueden usar magia? -Star pregunta furiosa

-Ajajajaja, NO les diremos, jajajaja, es gracioso ver como, no saben nada -Usuario mágico

-Entoces, desaparece -Star llegando a su limite con ese usario magico, le lanza una "Estampida de guerricornios"

-Aaaaaa, Malditaa -Grita el usuario de la magia y unos cuantos mas, al ser lanzados lejos por los guerricornios

-Star -Eclipsa

-¿Eclipsa? ¿Que pasa?

-¡Tengo un plan! -Eclipsa

-Pues, que hacemos -Star

-Solo denme tiempo, hare un hechizo destructivo, cuando les diga se alejan los mas que puedan ¿Entendido? -Eclipsa

-Si -Dicen todos al mismo tiempo

-Destrucción, nada eres y en nada te conviertes, cadáveres y escombros dejas en tu paso, hazme un favor y haz de este tu camino -Dice Eclipsa mientras las marcas de sus mejillas se iluminan con una luz negra -¡Ahora corran!

Cuando todos escuchan a Eclipsa se alejan muy rapido del campo de batalla, cuando no hay nadie mas que enemigos en el campo unos grandes rayos morados, casi negros, caen del cielo, dejando todo el campo de batalla con huecos increíblemente hondos, la tierra negra y porsupuesto todos los enemigos eliminados, no quedo nada de ellos, ni cenizas, era una escena muy horrible pra todos

-Eclipsa ¿Que fue eso? -Star

-¿Eclipsa? -Globgor quien la mira con miedo

-Eso... Eso... Fue... -Ni termino de decirlo antes de caer desmallada en el suelo

-¡Madre! -Dice Meteora antes de correr y abrazar a su madre quien esta en el suelo -¡MADRE! ¡MADRE! ¡Estas bien!

-Tranquila mi amor, solo esta un poco cansada, de todas formas ese hechizo era muy poderoso, ja, ni yo lo había visto -Se arrodilla en el suelo y abraza a su hija solo para después decir esas palabras

-Bueno, nos salvo ¿no? Una cosa menos de que preocuparnos -Tom

-Si, ya todo esta bien. ¿Y los Mewmanos? ¿Como están?

Todos fueron evacuados durante la batalla, hubieron... Bajas -Kelly

-Ya... Ya veo -Star

Star después de ver a Eclipsa, nota como un usuario de la magia sale de los escombros, esta muy malherido

-Detenganlo -Star

Niko y Meteora salen corriendo hacia el enemigo, al alcanzarlo lo derriban y lo inmovilizan

-Jajaja, ¿no decías que perderíamos? ¿He? Jajaja -Meteora

-Esto es solo el comienzo, cuando su poder despierte nadie podrá detenerlo -Usuario de la magia

-¿De quien hablas? -Star pregunta con una voz y mirada intimidantes

-Je.. Jeje, pronto lo sabrán -Al terminar de decir eso empieza a botar espuma blanca por la boca y tiene grandes combulciones, no pasan mas de 1 minuto para qu muriera

-¿Que... Que le sucedió? -Tom

-Eso es muy claro, se suicido para no divulgar información -Dice Janna quien apareció detrás de unos escombros

-Hiiiii, Janna, me asustaste, ya te he dicho que no hagas eso -Tom

-Reina Star -Guardia

Un guardia que sale del bosque interrumpe la conversación, aparece llamado preocupadamente a la reina Star Quien esta ayudando a los guardias y personas que están heridos por la batalla

-¿Que sucede? -Star

-La... la princesa... Esta desaparecida -Guardia

-¿Co-Como que desaparecida? -Star

-Ella no esta en el templo Restauración, no hay ni rastro de ella -Guardia

-¿Que, no.. Esta? ¿Donde esta katrina? -Star se le ve un gran dolor en los ojos ademas de una voz entrecortada

-¿Katrina? Ella la esta esperando fuera del templo -Guardia

-¿Me.. Me esta esperando? Okey, ahora voy. Todos sigan ayudando a las personas -Star

Star sale de la escena super rapido para dirigirse al templo, ella esta muy preocupada ya que su hija es lo único que le queda de el, el único recuerdo de que el vivió, su hija es lo que mas le importa, daría su vida por ella de ser necesario. Después de unos pocos minutos volando, Star llega al templo, donde esta Katrina y otros guardias esperando por Star. Star llega, aterriza y vuelve a su forma normal

-Star -Katrina

-Katrina ¿Donde esta mi hija? ¿DONDE? -Star pregunta histéricamente

-No... No lo sabemos, pero, encontramos algo, tiene que verlo, es sobre Cressie -Katrina

-¿Que es? -Star

-Esta dentro del templo, acompañame -Katrina

Después de eso Star y Katrina entran al templo, una vez dentro Star empieza a notar las pinturas por lo largo de todo el pasillo

-¿Pinturas? ¿Como?, nadie a entrado aquí desde que se creo el templo -Star

-No son pinturas, son imágenes creadas por la magia, mira -Katrina toca la "Pintura" y su mano la atraviesa como si no hubiera nada allí -Vez

-Pero ¿Que tiene que ver con Cressie -Star

Sigamos, esta al fondo -Katrina sigue caminando con Star hasta el fondo del pasillo, al llegar Star queda paralizada al ver la última pintura

-No puede... ser... posible -Dice Star al colocar su mano en su pecho y soltar unas lagrimas

-Esto es.. Lo que encontramos -Dice Katrina al señalar la pintura

En esta aparecía Cressida con el vestido que Star le prohibió usar, tenia una guitarra que claramente era su varita,esta Glosarick sentado en su hombro, el lugar donde esta era un gran páramo destruido, nubes negras, relámpagos, bestias salvajes, detrás de ella estaba un ser mas3 veces mas grande que ella, este parecía tener llamas verdes en sus manos las cuales tenia levantadas hasta los hombros, no se le ve el rostro, es como una gran sombra. Pero lo mas impactante era el hombre que reconoció fácilmente, este estaba al lado de ella, ese hombre tenia el brazo izquierdo y parte la parte izquierda de su cara morada, al igual que su ojo pero este era mas claro, el cabello lo tiene de color marron, tiene una barba, es un tipo grande y musculoso, usa una chaqueta negra con púas en sus hombros, debajo de esta una camiseta blanca, pantalones negros, guantes y la Katana que Janna le regalo a Cressida

-Imposible... El... El... Murió... No puede esta vivo... El murió... Ese día... El se sacrifico por todos -Dice Star quien cae al suelo sobre sus rodillas, tapándose la boca y soltando lagrimas

-Cressida debe de estar con el, pero sera difícil encontrarlos con todas las dimensiones unificadas, en estas condiciones sera difícil encontrarlo -Katrina

-Hola pequeña princesa -Habla una voz susurrante

-¿Que? Ha, tu otra vez ¿Que quieres?

-Quiero ayudarte en tu búsqueda, pero a cambio quiero un pequeño favor -Voz susurrante

-Como... H-Habla -Dice desconfiadamente

-Quiero que tu me liberes de mi confinamiento eterno -voz susurrante

-Pero eso no significa que te pusieron en ese lugar por hacer algo malvado -Cressida quien sigue desconfiando de la voz

Te equivocas niña, hace tiempo yo fui a un lugar muy increíble para hacer unas cosas, pero unos entrometidos destructores, estaban destruyendo todo y me lanzaron por un portal y termine aquí, encerrado, SOLO -Voz susurrante

-Wow, eso es muy... Triste, se lo que es estar encerrada todo el tiempo -Tiene una cara de tristeza

-Bien, Bien, entonces ¿Trato? -Voz susurrante

-O-Okey... Confió en ti, pero donde esta mi padre -Cressida

-Dirigete unos kilómetros al Sur, encontraras una pequeña taberna, pídele a la cantinera la ubicación del Héroe

-¿H-Heroe? -Cressida

-Buena suerte, pequeña princesa -Voz susurrante

-Espera ¿Como te libero? ¿Como que héroe? ¿Dime donde esta mi padre? -Grita al correr por la inmensa oscuridad en la que se encontraba

Cressida despierta gritando, cuando se da cuenta que era un sueño suelta un gran suspiro y coloca su mano sobre su pecho diciéndose a si misma -Ja, fue solo un sueño- después sale de la tienda, ya era de mañana, era un poco temprano, el gran solo estaba saliendo y los ¿Pajaros? Bueno esas cosas volando muy alto claro también esta Glosarick comiendo pudin, como siempre

-¿Al sur? Esta bien, ire -Se dice asi misma con las manos en la cintura y mirando la salida del sol

-No deberías hacer tratos con demonios, niña -Susurra Glosarick

-¿Que pasa? ¿dijiste algo, Glosarick? -Cressida

-No -Glosarick

-Bueno, debemos partir, ¡AL SUUR! -Dice con su gran autoestima y positividad de siempre

Cressida y Glosarick se montan en el ciclo-dragon "KATANA" y Cressida empieza a conducir hacia el sur, con intenciones de encontrar la taberna, y con eso tal vez encuentre a su padre con ayuda del héroe. Tras conducir unas horas, claro y derrotar algunas bestias salvajes, llegan a la taberna, esta muy deteriorada y parece no aver muchas personas

-Taberna ¿Horizonte? Ja, buen nombre -Cressida

-No, no lo es, quien pone ese nombre -Glosarick

-Fingire que no escuche eso, Ahora ¡Entremos! -Cressida

Al entrar encuentran que el local es totalmente diferente a su exterior, no hay muchas personas y solo una cantinera, Cressida se dirige a ella para preguntar sobre el héroe

Hey, niña que haces aquí, este no es un lugar para niños -Cantinera

-Heeeee, hola -Cressida

-¿Como una niña llego a este lugar? -Dice la cantinera con un tono de orgullo

-Ya no soy una niña, tengo 15 años - dice haciendo un puchero

-Bueno, lo que sea ¿Que haces aquí? -Cantinera

-Primero ¿Esta es la Tierra? -Cressida

-¿No ves lo que esta pasando afuera? Ja, ya ni se en que dimensión estamos ahora -Cantinera

-O-Okey, entiendo -*Haaaaa, lo siento, lo siento mucho, no debí haber nacido, me siento muy culpable. Por lo menos hay una grande probabilidad de que no estemos en la tierra

-¿Necesitas algo mas? -Cantinera

-Estoy buscando a alguien que llaman héroe -Dice Cressida al sentarce en unos de los bancos en frente de la barra

-Hooo, ¿El héroe? ¿Para que lo necesitas niña? -Pregunto la cantinera al servirle un vaso de agua a Cressida

-Estoy -Bebe el agua- Jaaa, buscando a alguien, necesitó su ayuda -Cressida

-Bueno, Ahora el esta en una misión, puedes esperarlo aquí -Dice la cantinera amablemente

-No, lo necesito ahora, no tengo mucho tiempo, hui de casa -Cressida dice con una mirada de arrepentimiento en sus ojos

-Bieeen, así se hace niña -Dice orgullosamente -Esta bien, te dire, mas no le arruines la misión -Cantinera

-Claro -Cressida

-Bueno, cuando salgas del bar conduce unos 7 kilómetros al Oeste, el debe de estar allí -Cantinera

-Okey... okey, okey, okey, al Oeste, gracias -Dice Cressida al salir corriendo del bar

-Buena suerte niña -Le grita para que Cressida la oiga

Cressida sale del bar, se monta en su ciclo-dragon y se dispone a viajar al Oeste en busca del Héroe

En Mewni

-¿Donde esta Star? -Eclipsa

-Se encerró en su cuarto después de volver del templo, esta esperando que le traigan noticias sobre Cressida -Katrina

-Lo entiendo, después de haber visto eso cualquiera estaría así -Tom

-esta muy mal, esta confundida, ella pensó que estaba muerto -Kelly

-Todos lo pensamos, después de todo, esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Mon -Eclipsa

Al estar hablando un gran portal rojo aparece en medio de la sala, los presentes no pueden creer quienes salieron del portal

-¿La... La alta comisión? -Eclipsa

-¿Donde esta Star? -Rhombulus

-Todos estamos en peligro, la necesitamos, ahora - Hekapoo

**CONTINUARA**

**BUENO ESTUVO BIEN RIKOLINO ESTE CAP ¿NO? LO SIENTO POR LAS ESCENAS DE BATALLAS, ES QUE NO SE HACERLAS MUY BIEN, PERO BUEEEENO QUE SE PUEDE HACER**

**EN TRES DIAS MAS PUBLICO EL SIGUIENTE CAP**

**NOS VEMOS**


	3. Una historia de mi pasado

Hola chicos perdon por el retraso es que no tenia luz jajajaja(Venezuela On) bueno aqui les traigo otro cap muy zukistrukis de La busqueda de Cressida B, este episodie va a ser un poquis largo pero muy bueno, se los aseguro

Los personajes y la serie de SVTFOE no me pertenecen

**CAP 4**

**UNA HISTORIA DE MI PASADO**

Cressida se dirigía a el oeste como la amable cantinera le dijo que hiciera, ya había recorrido unos 3 kilómetros, le faltaban 4 mas, para poder llegar, Cressida ya se veía hambrienta y con sueño, paso demasiado tiempo en ese bar, ya estaba oscureciendo, no tuvo mas remedio que descansar el resto del dia y seguir mañana

-Jaaaaa, ya se hizo de noche otra vez, que suerte la mia, a este paso el héroe terminara la misión y se irá del lugar -Cressida dijo mientras buscaba un lugar donde dormir

-Ten fe niña (Sonidos de comer) pronto lo encontraremos -Glossarick

-Si, ¡Tengo que tener fe!. Por cierto ¿de donde sacas todo ese pudin? -Cressida

-Soy un ser mágico Cressie -Glossarick dijo con un tono arrogante

-Si, aja, cambiando de tema este lugar parece perfecto -Cressida

-Cressida se baja de Katana, se encuentra en una pequeña zona llena de arboles frondosos, cielos despejados, una hermosa puesta de sol, tierra nada contaminadas, parecía como si estuviesen en otro planeta, -debe ser por la fución de las dimensiones -penso Creeida mientras agarraba su varita para conjurar una fogata, tienda de acampar y comida

-Sip, esta listo -Cressida dijo al ver el pequeño campamento que hizo

-Si ya veo -Glossarick

-¿Glossarick? -Le llamo al sentarse cerca de la fogata

-¿Que sucede niña? -Glossarick

-¿Conocias a mi padre? -Cressida

-Si, por desgracia lo conocí -Glossarick

-¿Como era el? -Pregunto con la mirada abajo

-Jaaaa, te puedo contar un poco de el -Glossarick

-¡Si! Gracias, Glossarick -Creesida alza la mirada, parece feliz

-El era un humano, vivía en el planeta Tierra... -Glossarick

-Es donde mama dijo que vivía -Creesida mientras Glossarick habla

-El era alguien muy bien entrenado, paso muchos años en la neverzone -Glossarick

-Wow, la neverzone, mi pa es increíble -Penso Cressida

-Era un chico muy educado, responsable, amable y valiente, todo un chico seguridad. tu madre siempre le decía así, a el no le gustaba para nada. Era igual a ti, piel morena, cabello cafe oscuro, igual que sus ojos, un lunar en su mejilla izquierda -Glossarick

-Y... Y... ¿Que mas? Dime mas -Dice muy intrigada

-Lo siento pequeña princesa pero ya te he contado mucho -Glossarick

-O.. Okey... Lo siento, solo queria saber un poco de el -Dice al levantarce e ir a la tienda

-Niña, toda respuesta llegara a su debido tiempo, por ahora espera -Glossarick

Cressida ignora las palabras de Glossarick y se acuesta a dormir, piensa en que le dira a su padre cuando lo encuentre, que le dirá el a ella, que dirá su madre, que pasara con su vida, ¿Cambiara? ¿No lo hará? Pero solo una pregunta sobresalta a las otras y es la que mas le intriga ¿Por que su padre no esta con ellas y por que su madre le oculta todo? Que paso para que todo terminara de esta manera?. Cressida piensa tanto en ello que al quedarse dormida sueña como seria su vida si su padre estuviera en su vida, ella soñó con su madre, su padre y ella jugando cosas juntos, comiendo juntos, riendo, durmiendo, en los cumpleaños, momentos felices y tristes, soñó que el estuvo en todos esos momentos de su vida, una lágrima bajo por su mejilla al estar dormida mientras decia "Papa"

Ya era de mañana, bueno ya eran como las 11 de la mañana, Cressida se despierta y sale de la tienda para sentir la cálida y refrescante brisa del bosque, pero al salí lo único que puede notar es una gran nube de humo negro que se encuentra unos kilómetros al oeste, Cressida se preguntaba si era obra del héroe y también en si necesitaría ayuda

-Glossarick, Glossarick -Cressida

-¿Que sucede Cressie? -Glossarick

¿Como que que sucede, no ves eso? -señala la gran nuebe de humo

-Haaaa, eso, eso apareció hace como una hora -Glossarick dice despreocupadamente

-¡¿UNA HORA?! ¿Por que no me llamaste o hiciste algo? -Dice furiosa

-Pues, no es de mi incumbencia y la verdad no me importa -Glossarick

-Pues hare que sea de tu incumbencia -Tine una mirada terrorífica

-Je.. Je.. ¿Que dices Cressie? -Dice un poco nervioso

-Jajaja(risa siniestra) te enserañare -Agarra a glossarick y lo mere en una caja de gatos que creo con magia

Cressida deja el lugar rápidamente y se monta en Katana, esta vez no conducio, el ciclo-dragon empezó a volar, algo que no hizo antes

-Wow, eso es nuevo -Cressida dijo un poco impresionada

Cressida vuela a Katana por unos minutos hasta que logra llegar a su destino, al llegar ella ve que el terreno cambio drásticamente, el suelo era un gran desierto, todos los arboles de la zona estaban quemados y negros, todo era gris por el humo, Cressida empezó a decender al suelo con su ciclo-dragon pero metros antes de tocar el suelo, un gran pedazo de piedra rodeado con un aura verde, parece magia, se le acerca desde los cielos, ella iba a ser gravemente golpeada por ese pedazo de roca

-¡RAYOS! -Cressida

Intento esquivar el gran pedazo de piedra, pero eso fue imposible, eso iba muy rapido, por suerte antes de que la golpeara ella escucha una voz desconocida, tal vez el la salve

CUBRETE -???

El gran hombre salta sobre la roca y le da un espadazo, esto hace que la piedra se quiebre, Cressida de los nervios y miedo, pierde el control de Katana provocando que estos choquen con fuerza en el suelo agrietado del páramo, no fue mucho tiempo para que el hombre la fuera a ver, mas ella estaba malherida, casi podia mantener sus ojos abiertos, le costaba levantarse no tenia fuerzas

-Oye tu, ¿estas bien? Te duele algo -El hombre sonaba preocupado por el estado de la joven chica tendida en el suelo

-No -Dijo, apenas y podia hablar, parecía que se iba a desmayar

-A donde te fuiste pequeño héroe -???

-Quedate aquí, okey ahorita vuelvo -Susurro el hombre -¡SI ME BUSCAS AQUI ESTOY!

Cressida apenas podia ver la batalla, pero noto algo alarmante, uno de ellos estaba usando magia, era un usuario de la magia "Eso es imposible" pensó Cressida. La batalla estaba durando bastante y Cressida solo se podia litar a ver sin hacer nada, muchos escombros volaban también rayos verdes, entre otras cosas

-Rayos, mi espada, esta rota -???

-Jajajaja, ¿Ahora como me enfrentaras pequeno heroe? ¡TU DIA A LLEGADO, DESPIDETE! -???

El usuario empezó a golpear al otro hombre, el no se podia levantar, no tenia un arma, no se podia defender, estaba siendo gravemente herido, Cfessida estaba muy preocupada así que agarro un poco de fuerzas, se levanto, saco la Katana que le regalaron

-Oyeeee, Toma -Cressida le lanza el arma al hombre y luego cae desmayada en el suelo

Cressida se había desmayado en medio de la batalla después de darle la Katana al hombre, tiempo después ella despierta en un cuarto que no conoce, sus ropas están todas sucias y rasgadas, tiene unas vendas en la cabeza, los brazos y las piernas

-¿Q.. Que... Paso? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que alguien me salvo -Pone su mano en la cabeza

Cressida sin saber donde esta ella, golssarick, katana o el hombre que la salvo se levanta confundida de la cama, agarra unas muletas que estaban cerca de la cama y empieza a caminar fuera del cuarto, al salir ve un corredor muy grande y varias puertas, ella se dirige a la última y esta parecía conducir a la cocina, abre otra puerta, era la sala de estar, después de explorar un rato el interior de la cabaña, sale, al salir ve que la cabaña en donde ella estaba, esta ubicada en medio del bosque, hay grandes arboles de pino, la tierra parece muy musgosa y llena de vegetación, Cressida camina un rato afuera de la cabaña hasta que ve a un hombre cortando madera en la parte trasera de la cabaña, este hombre es algo alto y muy musculoso, tiene too el brazo derecho y parte del cuello de color morado oscuro, tiene el pelo negro pero si miras bien tiene pequeños toques de morado claro, tiene los ojos de diferente color, el izquierdo lo tiene un poco azul claro, y el otro de color cafe, tiene una pequeña cicatriz que recorre su mejilla derecha, tiene una chaqueta negra de cuero con una pequeña capucha roja y púas en los hombros, una camisa blanca debajo de esta, unos pantalones negros, botas y unos guantes negros, Cressida se sorprendio al ver que a su lado estaba Katana y otro ciclo-dragon parece que se llama nachos, apenas Cressida salio y el chico la vio

-O, Estas despierta,?Estas bien, te duele algo? -Dijo tranquilamente

-Yo.. Yo.. Si, estoy bien -Cressida

-Jaaa, que bien, cuando te traje aquí, estabas muy malherida, me diste un gran susto, este... Mmmm... -La señala

-Cre.. Cressida, ese es mi nombre, gracias por salvarme -Cressida

-No hay nada que agradecer, cualquiera abría hecho lo mismo, por cierto me llamo Marco, Marco Díaz -Marco

-*¿Marco? Marco, mmmm, ¿Creo que e escuchado ese nombre antes? Haaaa, no me acuerdo -Dice al rascar su cabeza con ambas manos

-Esteee. Cressida, gracias, el otro dia me salvaste -Marco

-¿Que? ¿Yo? ¿Como? No recuerdo haber hecho nada -Cressida pregunta confundida

Jajajaja, Cressie, tu me diste esta espada -Saca la Katana -si no fuera por esto, ambos estaríamos muertos. Por cierto, esta es una excelente arma ¿como le dices? -Marco

-Katana, al igual que mi ciclo-dragon -Cressida dice al sentarse en las escaleras cercanas a marco

-Wow, buen nombre, pero me resulta familiar -Rasca su barba

-Cambiando el tema, ¿no viste a un pequeñ hombre azul, con barba blanca y calvo -Cressida

-Si, si lo vi, pero no me agrada, no se por que pero al verlo me hierbe la sangre. El esta en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, parece ser un ser mágico, estaba asombrado, hacia aparecer pudin de la nada -Marco

-Y ¿no viste una guitarra color rosa? Cressi dijo preocupada -Es algo muy importante para mi

-Aaa, esa cosa, la coloqué por alla -Marco señala a una pequeña casa, parece abandonada

Cressida fue rápidamente allí para recuperar su varita, al entrar ahi estaba, puesta delicadamente en una mesa con una funda

-Recuperado -Susurra al agarrar su varita

-Oye Cressi, entra a la casa, ya esta lista la comida -Marco grita desde la cabaña

-Voooy -*Mmmm, que abra preparado Marco, espero que sepa muy bien

Cressida se dirige rapidamente a la cocina de la cabaña y Marco le dice que se siente mientras el termina de cocinar

-Esto es agradable, tener a alguien mas aquí, siempre e sido yo solo -Dijo Marco con tristeza

-*Jaaaa, no se que puedo decir, soy mala en estas cosas -Heeee... Lo siento -Cressida

-No, no, esta bien. Oye Cressi ¿Que hacías alla? Es peligroso sabes, con todo esto pasando, la fusion de mundos, la restauración de la magia, andar pof ahi sola es muy peligroso, solo mira lo que te hiciste -Marco quien habla amablemente

-Lo... Lo siento, es que buscaba a alguien que llaman Héroe -Dice decepsionada

Marco agarra dos platos de guisado de carne y los coloca en la masa, una frente de Cressida y el otro frente de el, se sienta y esta con una gran sonrisa

-Jejeje, pues Cressida, estas de suerte, yo soy el héroe -Marco

-E.. Enserio, ¿hablas enserio? -Habla desconcertada

-Ajajajajaja, claro que si -Marco

Jaaaaa, una cantinera me dijo que te buscara si necesitaba ayuda -*claro que no le puedo decir que me lo dijeron en un sueño -¿Me puedes ayudar?

-Claro, Claro, pero primero dime que sucedió, veo que has pasado por mucho -Marco

-Bueno, lo que paso fue -Cressida le dice todo a Marco, sobre su madre, su búsqueda, lo de la magia, sobre Mewni, que todos le ocultan la verdad, sobre glossarick y la varita

-Ya veo, ya veo, entonces tu madre ¿Star Butterfly? Te oculto sobre tu padre y su pasado y para buscar a tu padre restauraste la magia y ahora estas aquí, pidiéndome ayuda ¿Verdad? -Marco pregunta confundido

-Si, básicamente es eso lo que paso -Cressida

-Mmmmmm, ¿Star Butterfly? Ese nombre me suena, creo que lo e oído en alguna parte -Dice rascando su barbilla

-Bueno, no es raro, ella es la reina de Mewni, obvio vas a escuchar de ella -Cressida

-No, no es eso, siento que la conozco, lo mismo me pasa con ese demonio azul, la katana y tu ciclo-dragon -Marco

-¿Sera que la conociste cuando ella fue a la tierra? ¡¿Has estado en la tierra?! -Emocionada pregunto

-No se, no se si estuve alla -Baja la mirada

-¿No.. No lo sabes? ¿como que no sabes? ¿No te acuerdas? -Pregunto un poco preocupada, colocando ambas manos en la mesa y levantándose

-Cressi, yo no tengo memorias desde hace 15 años, no recuerdo nada de lo que me paso desde que desperté en ese templo Hace 15 años atrás

Y ¿Que paso? ¿Como llegaste aquí, marco? -Cressida

-¡JA! Esa si es una historia digna de contar. Todo empezó hace 15 años

15 AÑOS ATRAS

Desperté en un templo, todo estaba destruido y del templo una sustancia negra no paraba de fluir, por esa época tenia mi memoria fragmentada, solo recordaba unas pocas cosas, mi nombre, mi edad, pero lo que estaba mas precente, era el sentimiento de perdida, de que me faltaba algo, fue horrible, después de levantarme de ahi, fui a un pueblo que vi desde el templo. Al salir del templo empece a caminar a ese pueblo, no fue facil, estuve a punto de morir muchas veces, no había comido en dias, mi ropa estaba destrozada, pero después de caminar por 3 dias pude llegar a ese pueblo

-*¿Donde estaré? ¿Que es todo esto? -Me repetía a mi mismo

-Oye tu, mocoso -???

Fue la primera persona que me hablo en el pueblo, aunque lo que me dijo fue mocoso yo estaba feliz de poder hablar con alguien. Era un viejo con una barba exageradamente larga y blanca, estaba bien cuidada esa barba, Mucho cabello, tanto que se lo ato con un moño, tenia una especie de bata, no, es un chaleco blanco de ced, unos pantalones negros, unas sandalias y un bastón de madera (como el maestro de el video Kun fu fighting, también habla con acento chino XD). Este estaba sentado fuera de una edificación muy extraña, nunca vi algo igual, las paredes eran de un papel blanco y en otras partes rojo, el lugar es de madera, tiene algunas decoraciones con dorado y un techo muy extraño pero increíble

-¿E... Es.. A mi? -en esa época yo andaba nervioso y asustado todo el tiempo

-Si estúpido mocoso,¿si no a quien mas? -???

-N.. Necesita algo de mi -Le hablaba con miedo

-"Necesita algo señor" "soy un mocoso inutil" -El viejo imitaba mi voz, muy mal por cierto, ya me caía mal desde que lo vi, pero era realmente insoportable -Mmmm, veo que eres un mocoso inservible

-Señor, por favor deje de insultarme -en ese momento me puse firme y serio, ignorando mi miedo

-Callate Mocoso, los estudiantes no le responden a sus maestros -???

-¿Maestro? ¿De que habla viejo? -Yo

-Mmmmm, veo que eres un mocoso indigente ¿heee? Pero no te preocupes estúpido mocoso, yo te adoptare y te entrenare para que seas un héroe -???

-¿Adoptar? ¿Entrenar? Oye viejo no se de... -Yo

-Que cierres la boca mocoso -Me golpeo con la vara en la cabeza -Desde ahora soy tu Maestro y padre, así me obedeceras mocoso, te dare comida, refugio y te sanare esas heridas y también te entrenare, puedes llamarme Maestro, mocoso, bienvenido -Maestro

¿Heridas? -Yo

El viejo uso la vara y levanto un poco mi chaqueta roja, en mi abdomen, en la parte derecha, tenia un punto negro y alrededor de este mi piel se torno morada y un poco deformada

-¿Que demonios... Es esto? -Estaba muy asustado, tanto que cai de espaldas al suelo

-Parece que has tenido un gran viaje mocoso -Maestro, se levanto y entro al lugar extraño

-Viej... Maestro, ¿que es este lugar? ¿Que es esta herida? -dije y me señale la herida

-Todas las respuestas llegaran con su debido tiempo, Mocoso, mientras mas entrenes y me traigas orgullo te dare las respuestas -Maestro

-O.. Okey -yo

El maestro me adopto ese dia, me dio comida, un techo, ropa, por los primeros dias el maestro me trato con much a amabilidad pero luego comenzó el inferno

-Mocoso, Ben Aquino -me grito desde el gran salon dead entrenamiento

-¡Si! -le tenia much respeto y admiration al maestro, no solo me dip un hogar y ayuda cuando la necesitaba ademas me dojo que me Iba a entrenar Lara poser sobrevivir en esta dimension

-Hoy, tu entrenamiento empezara, mientras mas resultados me muestres ma's respuestas y recompensas recibirás, ¡Entendido mocoso! -Maestro

-¡Si, Maestro! -Yo

Ese dia empezó el inferno, las técnicas De entrenamiento del Maestro eran muy difíciles, em esos dias pasaba tiempo sin dormir, comer o regresar a la casa. El entrenamiento era diario, entrenabamos todos los dias sin descanso, desde las 4Am hasta las 10Pm, enserio ese viejo no tenia nada mas importante que hacer

-Esquiva, esquiva, salta, abajo, ataca -el maestro me entrenaba muy bien, me ponía a pelear contra el y su infernal bastón, lo quería romper

Tac -Me golpeo con el bastón en la cabeza

-Concentración, rapidez e inteligencia, si no tienes esas cosas no podrás vencer a nadie mocoso -Siempre me hablaba como si se burlara de mi

-¿Para que necesito eso? Nada mas necesito músculos y fuerza

Pasaron los dias y los meses y aun no recuperaba mi memoria y el Maestro aun no me daba respuestas, también mi entrenamiento iba muy bien, al parecer ya sabia luchar bastante, el Maestro estaba muy sorprendido, claro que ni le llegaba a los talones la experiencia del Maestro. Su vida, su pasado, por que me recibió, el dojo, mi herida, mi perdida de memoria, todo era un misterio para mi y era momento de buscar la verdad

-Maestro -el estaba sentado afuera del dojo, estaba mirando al bosque desde la entrada

-¿Que sucede mocoso? -Maestro

Es que -me senté al lado de el -Necesito respuestas, ya e estado aquí 2 meses, e mostrado resultados en mi entrenamiento y e sido obediente, respondame al menos una pregunta

-Esta bien, mocoso -Maestro

-¿Que es esto? -Apunto a mi herida en el abdomen

-¿Eso? Mmmm, bueno eso es una apuñalada -me dijo despreocupadamente

-¿U.. Una.. Apuñalada? ¿Solo es.. Eso? -Me decepcione, yo esperaba que fuera algo mas dramático, pero, asi esta mejor -Jaaaaa, que alivio

-No, no, no, no, mocoso, no es una simple apuñalada, eso es una apuñalada de unicornio, si, es eso -Maestro

¿He? -yo

-¿He? -Cressida -¿Un... Unicornio?

-Jajaja, no solo un unicornio, era uno del reino de la magia -Marco

-¡WOOOOW! -CRESSIDA

-¡Queeee! ¡¿Un unicornio?! ¡¿Como?! Es mas ¡¿Existen?! -Yo

-Mocoso, el mundo oculta muchos secretos y tu sabes muchos de ellos, pronto los recuperaras, cuando ella llege a ti, recordaras todo -Saco una foto y me la dio

En esa foto estoy con una chica de cabello rubio, ella es muy hermosa, estábamos en la playa, pero yo no recuerdo nada de eso o de ella

-Mocoso, no puedo imaginar lo que has pasado, pero, ahora estas aquí, a salvo, no te preocupes por tu pasado, ya lo recordaras cuando menos lo esperes -Maestro

-Gr.. Gracias, Maestro -Le dije con mucha sinceridad, eso me había ayudado mucho

-Ahora... ¡VE Y CORRE 20 KILOMETROS Y LUEGO 1000 LAGARTIGAS, VAMOS MOCOSO, MUUUEVETE! -Y volvió a su frialdad y maldad normal, pero yo se que lo hace por mi bien, por eso lo respeto y admiro pero claro, le tengo miedo

-¡OKEEEEY! -Sali corriendo

Eso era lo normal en mi vida, hacer entrenamiento, salvar una que otra persona, hacer tareas domesticas, cumplir misiones del Maestro... Alejar al Maestro de las mujeres, odio admitirlo pero es un viejo verde, el tiempo pasaba y pasaba, sin darme cuenta ya se había cumplido un año desde que llegue, el Maestro planeaba una fiesta por el dia que llegue, invito a todo el pueblo, el se veía feliz, eso me alegraba, durante la noche empezaron a llegar muchas personas del pueblo, todos me llamaban Héroe, la noche iba a ser muy divertida

-Holaaaa Heroeeee -Una chica salto en mis brazos, todas las demás la miraban con ojos de asesinas

-Holaaaa -Correspondi el abrazo, era mi mejor amiga -CHAAR -Ella es la hija del cantinero de un bar que esta en las afueras del pueblo, nos conocimos durante una misión, nos ayudamos y de alguna manera empezamos a llevarnos bien y a hacer misión juntos, también entrenamos juntos de vez en cuando -No esperaba verte hoy -Me aparte

-Jajajaja, como no iba a venir, cabeza hueca -me golpeo en el hombro

-Si, debí imaginarlo, chica sadista -Yo

-Jajajaja, ya sabes que si Marco -Char

Empezó a llegar mas gente, a algunos los conocia y a otros no pero bueno, es una fiesta, hay que disfrutar y nada mas, eso hacia el viejo verde

-Vamos viejo, apenas empezó la fiesta y ya actúas como viejo verde -yo

-Dejame mocoso, estas niñas necesitan un buen Maestro -Hizo una sonrisa un poco sospechosa

-Jaaaaa, viejo -Yo

-Respetame, soy tu Maestro -me golpeo con el bastón

La fiesta iba bien, y cuando estaba a punto de terminar el Maestro me regalo algo

-Mocoso, todos, acerquence -grito el Maestro -tengo un pequeño anuncio

Pues ya dilo -Todos

-¡YA CALLENSE! Cof, bueno, ese mocoso -me señala-Ya a conseguido su tarjeta oficial de cazarecompensas y no puedo estar mas orgulloso de ese mocoso

Todos empiezan a aplaudir y a palmearme la espalda con alegría yo solo decía gracias

-Y mocoso, como ya eres oficialmente un guerrero y cazarecompensas, te regalo esto -En sus manos tiene un pequeño ciclo-dragon bebe -Tomalo es tuyo

-E... Enserio... Para mi -Lo agarre entre mis brazos -Jajaja, eres muy adorable, te llamare... TACO

Unos años después mi condición empezó a empeorar, mi herida me estaba absorbiendo, todo mi cuerpo, me estaba empezando a tornar morado, mi cabello cambiaba a negro, mi ojo izquierdo perdía visibilidad, estaba muriendo, no quería morir sin haber encontrado mi pasado, el Maestro siempre me ponía conjuros o plantas medicinales, el estaba muy preocupado durante todo tiempo. Cada dia pasaba y mi condición empeoraba, un medico dijo que no pasaría la semana, pero mi Maestro no quiso aceptar eso y se encerró en su habitación para poder buscar una cura, mientras yo estaba siendo cuidado por Char

-Eso se ve feo, viejo -Char quien agarra con fuerza mi mano

-Si... Lo es -Dije agonizando -Creo.. Que no paso de... Hoy

Ja, eres estúpido o que -La veía mientras derramaba unas lagrimas -Tu vivirás, por siempre, tu nunca vas a morir

-A todos... Nos llega la... Hora.. Tarde o tempr... -Me desmalle

no, no, NO, ¡NOOO! MARCO NO NOS DEJES, NO ME DEJES, POR FAVOR, NO TE VAYAS, NO ME DEJES SOLA -Ella gritaba y lloraba

En el momento en que todo se volvió negro, solo pude ver algo, es una chica con cabello rubio y unos corazones en las mejillas, sin siquiera notarlo dije un nombre cuando ella me abrazo, ese nombre fue "Star"

¡STAAAAR! -Me levante de una cama, estaba en mi habitacion, a mi lado estaba Char sosteniendo mi mano y el Maestro estaba durmiendo en una silla cerca de la cama, mire un poco la habitación preguntándome que paso, me mire el cuerpo y tenia desde la cintura hasta el cuello, el lado izquierdo, de color morado y la piel un poco deformada, me levante muy asustado y me dirigí al espejo sin antes chocarme con todos los objetos de la habitación, no veía muy bien. Me acerque al espejo y me vi, no solo tenia el asi, también mi ojo izquierdo pero este es mas claro y mi cabello es negro con morado, yo me quede viéndome, estaba traumatizado, ¿Que me paso? Me preguntaba todo el tiempo, perdí fuerzas y cai sobre mis rodillas, pero una voz me saco de mi trance

-El viejo te salvo -Char -Me alegra verte sano -Corrio hasta donde yo estaba y me abrazo con mucha fuerza, empezó a llorar sobre mi hombro

¿Que paso? -Yo

-El viejo encontró una forma de salvarte, pero tenia un preció muy alto -Char

-¿Preció alto? -Yo

-El transfirió tu enfermedad a si mismo -Char

-¿Que? -Me levante rompiendo el abrazo de Char y me acerque a donde esta el Maestro, cuando estaba su lado vi su mano, esta se torno morada y casi todo su cuerpo estaba igual -¿M.. Maestro?

-O, Mocoso... Estas bien... Que alegría -Dijo agonizando

-Maestro ¿Que hizo? -Las lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas

-Lo correcto... Eso hice -Maestro

-Pero usted va a... -Yo

-Lo se... Fue mi decisión... Salvarte... Estoy muy orgulloso...de ti... Marco -Cerro sus ojos

-¡MAESTROOOOO! -Gritaba de dolor

Paso una semana y se hizo su funeral, yo después de eso, tenía que recuperarme física y mentalmente, pasaron los meses y ya estaba listo, reabrí el dojo del Maestro, empece a hacer su trabajo mientras hacia mis labores de Héroe, pase algunos años entrenando a la próxima generacion de guerreros, yo tenia paz en ese momento de mi vida, pero las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere, un dia un pequeño ejercito ataco el pueblo con soldados bien entrenados y bestias salvajes, ellos decían que venían por Marco Díaz, venían a por mi, yo y mis discípulos defendimos el pueblo, muchos murieron y todo por mi culpa, tuve una idea, si yo me iba ellos también lo harían, entonces llame su atención y salí corriendo hacia el bosque, ellos me perseguían, no todos solo un pequeño grupo, los demás ya se habían retirado. Cuando llegue a lo mas profundo del bosque y decidí enfrentar a los enemigos, fue una batalla dificil, sufri muchos daños y cortes que dejarían cicatrices como el corte con el que borraron mi lunar. Al acabar con ellos, deje a uno vivo y le hice unas preguntas

-¿Quien te envió? -Le pregunte mientras apuntaba mi daga a su garganta

-Jajaja, fue un demonio muy poderoso que quiere tomar venganza contra ti -???

-¿Venganza? Que quieres deci... -no termine de hablar y el ya se había suicidado con algún veneno

De todas formas ya lo sabia, si yo volvía todo iba a empeorar y ellos podían atacar otra vez, asi que me quede en el bosque y construí una cabaña para vivir y empecé a trabar con el seudónimo "HEROE", y asi e estado viviendo por dos años sin que nadie supiera de mi existencia, para no causar algo asi otra vez

-¿Has pasado por mucho, no? Debió ser horrible -Cressida hablo con pesar

-Si lo fue, pero también fue increíble y grandioso, le debo todo al Maestro y a ese pueblo

-¡Me alegro por ti, Marco! -Lo golpea en un hombro

-Bueno, mañana empezaremos con tu misión -Marco

-¡SIIII! -Cressida

-Espero que encontremos a tu padre pronto -Marco

-Si.. Yo también espero eso -*Marco es una buena persona, siento una especie de cariño y tranquilidad familiar cada vez que estoy cerca de el, ojalá el fuera mi padre

Apoyado en un marco de una puerta cercana esta un pequeño hombre azul flotando

-Si tan solo supieras niña -Glossarick

En Mewni

Star se encontraba encerrada en su habitación acostada en su cama

-*No puedo creerlo, esta vivo, siento que quiero saltar de la felicidad por saber que mi Cressi esta con su padre, pero no entiendo nada, mi madre dijo que el murió

FLASHBACK*

-MAMA, ¿Donde esta marco? -Le pregunte a mi madre tendida en el suelo con la corrupción consumiéndola

-El... El... Se sacrificó.. Por nosotros... Por ti... Star -Dijo mi madre mientras moría

-Marco -Mis lagrimas empezaron a salir por saber que no solo perdí a Marco si no que también perderé a mi madre, no podia soportar ese dolor

-Star... Lo siento... Mucho -Moon

-Mama, Mama ¡Resiste, no hables! -Yo

-El me pidió... Que te cuidara... Pero creo que no... Podre... Hacerlo -Moon

-Mama, ¡MAMA! ¡MAMA! ¡ABRE LOS OJOS, ABRELOS, POR FAVOR, YA PERDI A MARCO, NO PUEDO PERDERTE A TI TAMBIEN -Yo

-Star... Vive... Convierte te... En una reina... De la que yo y... Marco... Estemos orgullosos -Moon

En ese momento mi madre dejo de moverse y los demás me la quitaron de los brazos y se la llevaron legos de mi, nos llevaron al castillo en una carreta, ya que no había magia, nos quedamos en la sala de sanación casi 2 dia esperando por mama, pero nuestros miedos mas profundos se hicieron realidad. Los doctores entraron a donde nosotros estábamos y nos dijeron que la reina Moon había fallecido

-¿que? -Me desplome

Pasaron los dias y las semanas y ya se acercaba el dia de mi coronación, yo no quería, aun estaba dolida por la perdida de marco y de mi madre pero tenia que hacerlo, por mi madre que deseo que fuera una gran reina y por Marco que deseaba lo mejor para mi, tenia que hacerlo. Unos dias después llego el dia de mi coronación

-Y ahora, saluden a la reina Star Butterfly -Manfred

Yo solo podia llorar y eso hacia, pero no de la felicidad si no del dolor. Ya habian pasado 2 meses desde que mi mundo se volvió sin color, lo único que hacia era estar encerrada en mi cuarto todo el día, aunque era reina y tenia que hacer mi deber, no podia ademas de que todo el dia me sentía mal, vomitaba, me mareaba, todos estaban preocupados, un dia me desmalle y me llevaron con los doctored del castillo, cuando desperté en la sala de recuperación de ls realeza, vino mi padre y una enfermera, estos parecían preocupados

-R.. Reina Star... Esta... Usted esta -La enfermera me iba a decir algo pero mi padre la interrumpió

-Star, estas embarazada -Me dijo mirando al suelo

-¿Embarazada? -Tape mi boca con una mano y la otra la puse en mi vientre, estaba tan feliz que llore, estoy embarazada de el hombre que amaba, voy a tener un hijo idéntico a el, ahora su memoria sera recordada con mi, no, nuestro hijo -Ooo, Marco, voy a tener, vamos a tener a un hijo -No dejaba de llorar de la felicidad, mi padre me abrazo en ese momento

FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-Pasaban los meses y mi vientre crecía cada vez mas, empecé a hacer mi trabajo de reina pero siempre recibía miradas de pena, ya que todos sabían quien era el padre y que le paso. Siguieron pasando los meses hasta el dia en el que Cressie nació, fue el dia mas feliz dd mi vida, ella se parecía tanto a Marco, me pregunto que diría el si estuviera aquí, seguro que dice que no permitiría que ningún hombre se le acerque, empece a llorar no solo de la felicidad si no que también del dolor y la soledad. Pasaron los años, Cressie ya tenia 6 y empezaba a preguntarme por su padre, yo quería decirle mas no podia, cada vez que pensaba en el quería llorar, cada vez que veía la cara de Cressida me dolía el pecho, solo quería olvidarlo para no sufrir asi, asi que empecé a ignorar a mi hija cuando hacía esas preguntas, le decía que no tenia padre o que se callara, pero el dia en el que me pidió su deseo quería decirle la verdad de una vez por todas decirle "tu padre se sacrifico por todos, tu padre era un héroe y murió como tal" pero mis palabras no salían, tuve pánico y le dije que estaba en la tierra y ahora me entero que el esta vivo y no solo eso ahora esta con su padre, Juro que podría morir de felicidad

Pam -la puerta es destrozada con una patada

-¿Que? ¿Quien es? -Star

-Star, es urgente, tenemos que ir con Marco -Hekapoo

-¿Ir con el? ¡¿SABEN DONDE ESTA?! -Star salto de su cama y se paro frente de Hekapoo

-No, pero ya la magia fue restaurada puedes usar el ojo que todo lo ve -Hekapoo

-C.. Cierto... -Star

Bueno, Cressie, lo primero es buscar unas tijeras dimensionales e ir a la tierra para buscar a tu padre ¿Sabes donde encontrar unas? -Marco

-Creo que mi madre tiene unas en el castillo de Mewni -Cressida

-Bueno... Entonces... Iremos a Mewni, mañana empezamos la misión -Marco

**CONTINUARA**

**NO SE QUE ESCRIBIR JAJAJAJAJAJAHHAJAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK, ADIOOOOOOOOS, NOS VEMOOOOOOOS**


	4. Tiempo de calidad

**Jajajajajaj un dia de retraso jajajajaja, bueno ya pué, aqui les traigo el cap 4 de "La busqueda de Cressida B" este cap esta un poco tediosusli pero gueeeeeeeeno**

**Los personajes y serie de SVTFOE no me pertenecen**

**CAP: 4**

**T****IEMPO DE CALIDAD**

-¿Pero como iremos a Mewni? -Cressie

-Ja, de la misma manera en que viniste, por un portal -Marco

-S.. Si, tienes razon -Cressie

-No -Glossarick

Glossarick interrumpe su idea metiendose en su comversacion y arruinando sus planes para ir a Mewni

-No ¿que? Demonio azul -Lo fulmina con su mirada

-Lo que digo, joven Marco, es que es imposible abrir un portal a un solo destino ahora -Glossarick responde sin interes

-¿Como que no a un solo destino? -Cressie

-Cressie, mira por la ventana -Glossarick

Cressie se acerca y mira por la ventana, lo que ve es una combinacion de varios entornos diferentes en un solo lugar como, grandes bosques con rios de lava, desiertos con vegetacion, agua donde deveria haber tierra y todo eso por la fusion de mundos

-Si ¿Pero que debo ver? -Cressie

-La fusion de mundos, lo que ves no es lo que habia antes, lo que ves no es lo que es, el lugar que ves es otro y a la vez el mismo -Glossarick

-Dejate de tus acertijos y juegos de palabras, pequeño demonio azul -Marco hablo con enojo

-¡ES GLOSSARICK, GLO-SSA-RICK! -Ambos se miran de frente, de verdad no se agradan

-Glossarick, Marco, basta y tu Glossarick explicate -Cressie los mira con ojos de enojo, los dos se asustan

-Claro, claro Mar/Glo

-Lo que quiero decir es que como los mundos estan entrelazados entre si, nl puedes abrir un portal a un lugar, no a uno solo y ademas la magia esta fragmentada, si abres un portal a Mewni puedes llegar a estar mucho mas lejos de tu objetivo -Glossarick

-Y ¿si tuviéramos unas tijeras dimensionales? -Marco

-Pasaria lo mismo, la magia es la magia y esta fragmentada, no importa como se use, no van a lograr nada pero claro pueden ser mss presisos -Glossarick

-¿Que hacemos? -Cressie

-Lo mejor sera abrir portales hasta encontrar el que buscan, pero eso va ser muy dificil -Glossarick

-Ja, no te preocupes, yo puedo abrir portales con mi varita -muestra la varita con orgullo

-No, No puedes -Le dijo sin el mas minimo interes

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Por que?! -Cressie

-Porque antes abriste el portal cuando la magia estaba en su punto mas fuerte, al usar la magia en ese estado puedes hacer portales y otras cosas pero al abrir el portal, no, al hacer un hechizo magico destruiste la estabilidad, la poca dstabilidad que tenia la magia -Glossarick

-Je.. Je.. Je, entonces.. Es mi culpa.. Todo esto -Se encoje de hombros y mira al suelo

-Jajaja, bien, una chica problema -Marco

-Je.. No le eches sal a la herida -Cressie

-Perooo..si quieres abrir portales nuevamente, tienes que escabar profundo -Glossarick

-¿Escarbar profundo? ¿Que es eso? -Cressie

-Solo tienes que saber que tienes que hacerlo y rápido -Glossarick

-Y ¿como hago eso? -Cressie

-Solo ¡escaba profundo! -Glossarick

-Tngo un mal presentimiento con eso, Cressie -Marco

-Tengo que hacerlo, es la unica forma ¿Verdad? -Cressie

-Si, lo es -Glossarick

En eso Cressie empieza a concentrarce, se oara firme, sierra los ojos, junta sus manos y dice "escaba profundo" una y otra vez, pero despues de unos cuantos minutos no pasa nada de nada

-¿Que paso? -Creessie

-Aun no puedes hacerlo, tine que haber un detonador -Susurro para si mismo -¡No te preocupes Cressie! Ya lo lograras

-Si Cressie, no te preocupes, ya lo lograras cuando sea el momento de hacerlo -Marco

-Si.. Debere esperar -Cressie

-Bueno, esta oscuro asi que debemos ir a dormir -Marco

-Claro -Cressie

Ahora los dos se disponen de ir a sus habitaciones, Cressie en la que desperto, marco en la mas alejada y Glossarick en un cuarto cualquiera. Cressie llega a su cuarto deja las muletas en una esquina y se acuesta pero antes de esto llega alguien a su habitación

Nock Nock

-Cressie ¿estas despierta? -Marco

-Si -Cressie

-¿Pueso pasar? -Marco

-Claro, pasa -Cressie

Marxo entra en la habitación con una caja en las manos, se dirije a donde esta Cressie y se sienta en la cama, ella tambien se sienta

-Ten, te traje un regalo -Marco le da la caja a Cressie y la agarra

-¿Para mi? ¿Puedo abrirlo? -Cressie

-Claro, es tuyo -Marco

Cressie lo abre y dentro de la caja encuentra un vestido, lo raro es que era exactamente igual al vestido que no le dejo usar su madre, al lado de este ahi una mascara de forma de calabera adornada(mascara del dia de los muertos) tiene unos pequeños dibujos y manchas de pintura en toda la mascara, para Cressie se ve muy bonita, también en la caja ahi una tarjeta con la foto de Cressie, sus datos personales y en sobre nombre C.B, arriba de esta decia "cazarecompenzas"

-Wow, ¿que es todo esto? ¿Como lo conseguiste? -Con brillo en los ojos pregunta

Heee.. Bueno.. El vestido lo encontre en una caja minutos despues de que te desmayaras, la mascara la hice yo mismo y la tarjeta.. Bueno.. Como no sabemos cuando puedes irte... Pense que.. Podias ayudarme con mi.. Trabajo -Dijo nervioso y esperanzado

-Jaaaaa, ¡En serio! ¡Cazarecompenzas! Jajaja -Se lanza y abraza a Marco

-¡¿Te gusto? Jaaa, que bueno -Dijo como si se quiatara un peso de encima

-bueno, por ahora podemos trabajar juntos, Marco -Cressie

-Ja, espero que nos llevemos bien, Cressie -Marco

-No dudes de eso, Marco -Cressie

En esto se dan la mano, se sonrien y luego se despiden, Marco sale del cuarto y se dirije al suyo mintras Cressie se queda en su habitación muy contenta por empezar su trabajo con Marco. Cressie se acuesta en su cama, se arropa hasta el cuello y con una gran sonrrisa dice

-Buenas noches Mama, Papa, Marco -Y se duerme instantáneamente

Ambos se duermen cerca de las 10:57 y se despiertan, pero solo Marco a las 6:00 de la mañana, Marco empieza a arreglar sus cosas para una misión, despues empieza a hacer comida, el hace unos burritos y le da a su ciclo-dragon Taco para despues poner dos platos en en la mesa y dirigirse al cuarto de Cressi para despertarla

-Cressie, despierta, ya es de mañana -Con mucha amabilidad le habla y la mueve para despertarla

-Mm.. Que.. No quiero... 5 minutos mas -somnolienta hablo

-Jaja, no Cressie, hoy tenemos nuestra primera misión, asi que despierta -Marco

-Se levanta violentamente -¡LA MISIÓN!

-Claro, hoy es el dia, asi que ven a comer, hice burritos -Marco

-Mmmm, suena bien -Cressie

Marco sale de lahabitacion para que Cressie se poga el vestido que le regalo, despues de que se lo pone se va a la mesa para comer de los burritos que preparo Marco

-Buenos dias, Marco -Dice al sentarce

-Buenos dias, Cressie

Los dos empiezan a comer pero Cressie esta un poco pensativa y Marco lo nota pero no dice nada

-*¿Por que siento esta aura familiar cuando estoy cerca de marco? No lo entiendo, es como si el fuera mi padre, bueno como si actuara como tal y eso me gusta mucho, espero que cuando encontremos a mi padre nosotros sigamos en contacto, el me agrada, lo veo como un padre, aunque solo haya estado con el dos dias, eso siento, y, me agrada, me agrada mucho esta sensación, es muy, calida, no quiero apartarme de el -Cressie

Terminan de comer sin decir casi nada, se levantan y marco se dirge a la puerta de la cabaña con un gran bolso en su espalda

-Creesie, ¿estas lista para tu primera mision? -Marco quuen hablo con orgullo

-Claro que si -Cressie

Ambos salen de la cabaña y cada uno se monta en su como ciclo-dragon, Marco en Taco y Cressie en Katana, pero antes de dirigirse a la misión, cressie nota algo

-¿Marco, aun tienes una espada, no? -Cressie

-Hee.. Bueno.. Este.. Tengo mis puños -Dijo nervioso

-Jajaja, lo sabia, toma -Le lanza la Katana y Marco la atrapa

-Wow, tu katana ¿me la estas prestando? -Dijo con mucha felicidad

-Si, quedatela, yo tengo esto -Muestra su varita

Despues de esto empiezan a conducir sus ciclo-dragones por el gran paramo, la brisa y tierra chocaban contra sus caras, los baches en el suelo hacian saltar a ambos pero estos nada mas reian. Ya llevavan unas horas conduciendo por el paramo hasta notar como el hambiente cambio otra vez, esta vez era una gigantesca pradera verde y hermosa, la brisa era pura, el sol pegaba muy calidamente, Cressie y Marco se bajan de sus ciclo-dragones y la grama enterraba sus piernas hasta las rodillas

-¡WOOOW! Esto es muy hermoso, nunca vi algo asi en Mewni, esto es muy.. Wow -Cressie dice mientras salta feliz por los prados verdes, alejandose cada vez mas

-Ja, sin palabras verdad, menos mal que este prado no cambio durante la fusion -Marco

-¿Este lugar estaba antes de la fusion -Dice al acercarse a Marco

Si, claro que si.. La primera vez que vine fue porque el Maestro me trajo cuando estaba pasando una mala situacion, igual que tu cuando vi estos hermosos parados verdes, cuando vi eso me saco de mi depresion y pude seguir adelante con migo mismo, este lugar me salvo -Marco dice al sentarse en un claro donde la grama no es tan alta

-Entonses ¿me trajiste aqui por la misma razon que tu Maestro te trajo antes? ¿Para hacerme un poco feliz? -Cressie

-Si, y tambien porque queria precentarte a alguien muy importante para mi Marco

-¿Alguien importante? -*Que raro siento que no me gusta esto -Cressie

-Si -Señala una piedra con un nombre escrito en ella delante de el -Mi Maestro

-¿Su tumba? -Cressie quien de un momento a otro se deprimio

-Si, aqui lo enterramos, fue la ultima vez que vi a Maestro y la ultima vez que visite su.. Tumba -Marco

-Esto.. Bueno.. Lo siento.. No queria obligarte a venir aqui otra vez -Cressie quien se agacho al frente de la tumba para tocarla y mostrar sus respetos

-No te preocupes Cressie, mas bien tu me salvaste, cuando estoy contigo siento paz, como si me devolvieran algo que perdi, algo muy importante, ahora siento que puedo avanzar y no estancarme en mi pasado -Marco

-Marco -Lo mira feliz -yo siento lo mismo, que raro ¿no? -Cressie

-Si, muy raro jeje. Bueno cambiando de tema, es mejor que te prepares para una batalla -Marco

-¿Batalla? -Borra su sonrrisa de su cara al oir eso

-Si mira -Marco con una sorrisa, apunta a el otro lado del prado

En ese lugar se encuentran 7 bestias gigantescas con 1 cabeza como la de un zorro, alargados ocicos, ojos negros, orejas punteajudas y peludas, cuellos alargados, muy peludos, grandes patas, 7 colas, el color de su pelaje es blanco con naranja y otros negro con blanco

-¡HAAAA, ¡¿QUE SON?! ¡SON MUY LINDOOOS! -Cressie

-Sin duda lo son, pero los mataremos -Dijo con una voz fria

-¡Queee! ¿MATAR? -Cressida grito sorprendida y asustada

-Jajajaja, no, no los mataremos, solo los alimentaremos y jugaremos con ellos -Marco en tono de burla

-Haaaaa, yo habia pensado lo peor, jaaaa, que bueno. Pero como alimentaremos a esas bestias, son muy grandes

-Solo mira, Cressie -Marco vuelve a apuntar a las bestias

-Mientras las siete vestias corren hacia ellos disminullen drasticamente sus tamaños, sus ojos de vuelven blancos y con el iris azul, sus 7 colas se transforman en 1 sola y sus pelajes se vuelven amarillo con toques de blanco. Cuando Cressie ve eso su impulso de ir y abrazarlos la domina por lo que se lanza encima de las pequeñas bestias y las abraza estos la empiezan a lamer y a pasar su pelaje por todas partes ademas de que estar aullando un poco

-Jaja, awww, ¿Que son ellos? -Cressie quien sigue tirada en el suelo

-Ellos son deidades, se llaman Zorros de 7 colas, mi maestro me los mostro hace tiempo, ahora vengo aqui cada dia para alimentarlos y jugar con ellos -Marco

-Jajaja, que lindoooos -Cressie

-Toma, alimentalos

En eso Marco y Cressie se quedan en ese lugar por horas alimentando y jugando con las pequeñas deidades zorro, tambien se quedaron hablando de su pasado y de como el Maestro era con el y sus primeras misiones y aventuras, Cressie estaba muy intrigada por todo lo le que le paso a Marco en su pasado, claro que tambien Cressie le contaba sobre su vida, la falta que le hizo su padre y sobre todo le conto todas las historias que su madre le habia contado de su juventud, pero a Marco no le cuadraba algo, sentia que algo faltaba en esas historias pero no dijo nada. Despues de estar unas horas ahi hablando y jugando con las deidades, ellos se levantan y se van a su cabaña

-¿Estas bien Cressie? -Marco decia mientras conducian sus ciclo-dragones

-Si... No, es que siento que pasare mucho tiempo antes de poder dominar lo que dijo Glossarick -Cressida

-Bueno, hasta entonces, espero que nos llevemos bien en las futuras misiones ¿Okey? -Marco

-Si, tienes razon, hasta entonces, espero que nos llevemos bien -Cressida

-Si -Marco

Despues llegan a su cabaña donde empezaran a vivir juntos por mucho tiempo, cada quien se dirije a su habitacion y se disponen a dormir

-Buenas noches mama, papa, Marco

Pasaban y pasaban los dias, ya llevaban 2 semanas allí en esa dimension, Cressida aun no podia dominar la habilidad que Glossarick le dijo pero estaba aprendiendo nuevas habilidades y muy rapido ya que Marco la entrenaba en todo, Karate, suoervivencia, como controlar y cuidar bien de un ciclo-dragon, preparar comida, hacer armas y sobre todo le enseñaba que era tener un padre o eso decia ella, claro que asi misma, Marco llevaba a Cressida a todas las misiones y mandados que le pedian hacer, claro que el ya no tomaba las peligrosas, solo tomaba las faciles y eso extrañaba a la gente, pero no hacian nada ya que tenían problemas mas grandes. Durante todo ese tiempo Cressida no volvio a tener el sueño con la voz susurrante y Marco ya no habia encontrado a mas usuarios de la magia. Ya llego el martes y se cumplían 2 semanas y 3 dias desde que Cressida llego a esa dimencion y Marco tenia una sorpresa para Cressida y el destino tenia una gran sorpresa para ambos

-Cressida, ven a comer -Marco le grito a Cressida quien se encontraba en el patio practicando su magia con Glossarick

-Voooy -Cressida

-Cressida, hoy tenemos unos nachos -Marco

-Mmmm, Yumi -Cressida

-por cierto, te tengo un pequeño regalo Cressie -Marco

-Haaaaa, ¡Un regalo! !Que es esta vez! -Cressida

-Es sobre... Tu padre... Creo que lo conosco -Marco

-¿Q.. Que, m.. Padre? -Cressida

-Si.. La verdad es que desde que llegaste... He estado recordado mi... Pasado.. Y recorde a una chica de pelo rubio, ojos azules, unos pequeños cuernos de adorno en su cabeza, unos corazones en sus mejillas y tambien... Una varita.. Ella era tu madre... Star butterfly... Mi mejor amiga -Marco

-No.. No puede ser.. Tu eres.. Mi -Iba a decir algo antes de que Marco la interrumpiera

-Creo saber quien es tu padre, pero no estoy seguro, no he recordado todo -Marco

-A, okey, no lo.. Recuerdas -Dijo con decepción -*Tengo que aceptarlo el no es.. Mi.. Padre -Y quien crees que es -Dijo retomando su anterior compostura

-Es un chico llamado Oskar, ella estaba muy enamorada de el, eso es lo que recuerdo -Marco

-¿Oskar? Eso.. No me suena.. Para nada -Dijo en voz baja

-¿Dijiste algo, Cressie? -Marco

-No.. Nada. Bueno debemos ir a buscarlo no -Cressie

-Si, hay que ir a buscarlo -Marco

-Jajajajajaja -Cre/Mar

-Creo que eso no es posible -Glossarick

-jajajaja ¿Porque? -Cressie

-por que aun no puedes escabar profundo, por lo que no puedes abrir un portal a Mewni para recojer las tijeras -Glossarick

-Lo eh estado pensando ¿Por que tendriamos que ir a Mewni si logro abrir los portales, no es mejor abrir uno directo a la tierra? -Marco

-No Marco, ya te lo dije, ahora todas las dimensiones estan fusionadas, aunque puedas abrir los portales, pueden pasar meses antes de encontrar el que lleva a Mewni y años para encontrar el de la tierra, pero si tenemos las tijeras que son artefactos magicos, podemos encontrar el portal a la tierra mas facil -Glossarick

-Haaaaa, ¡odio que tengas verdad en todo pequeño demonio azul! -Marco

-Ya Marco tranquilo, todo va a estar.. -cressida

Antes de que Cressie termine de hablar, es interrumpida por unos toque violentos en su puerta

Pam, Pam, Pam,

-Abra princesa, sabemos que esta ahi, salga o la sacaremos por la fuerza -???

-Hay no, me encontraron -Cressie

-¿Son los de tu reino? -Marco

-Si y vienen a por mi y lo mas probable es que te eliminen -Se le ve con terror

Pam, Pam, Pam

-Princesa, salga de ahi, Rápido

-Ahora es el momento, escaba profundo o te llevaran devuelta y mataran a Marco -Glossarick

-Okey, okey, okey, okey, okey -Cressie

-Tu puedes Cressie -Marco quien mira con confianza a Cressie

-escaba profundo, escaba profundo -Ella seguia repitiendo esas palabras

Pam, pam, crack, crack

La puerta ya estaba sediendo y Cressida apenas habia comenzado su hechizo, Marco solo podia hacer una cosa y esa cosa es pelear para defender a Cressie y para eso iba a actuar como el Heroe de Cressie Marco sale de la cabaña dando una patada a la puerta mandando a volar a los que estaban allí, Marco tenia la Katana de Cressie

-Alejense de aqui o me voy a poner violento y no les gustara -Marco

-¡MARCO! Soy yo... -???

-¿Como saben que estabamos aqui y como saben quien soy -Marco quien habla con hostilidad

-Marco... No me.. Reconoces -???

-No voy a dejar que se la lleven -Marco

En eso una gran luz proveniente de la cabaña resplandece a todo el lugar y por tanto a todo el que estuviera precente

SEMANAS ANTES EN MEWNI

-Claro, puedo invocar al ojo que todo lo ve -Star

-Si, tienes que hacerlo, si no, no podremos encontrar a Marco -Hekapoo

-y ¿por que lo necesitan tanto, que tiene Marco para ustedes? -Star

-Marco y Cressida estan... -Hekapoo

-Eso es confidencial reina Star -Rombulus

-Haz el hechizo ahora -Ovmi

-"Invocó al ojo que todo lo ve para enseñarme lo que no se Revelame lo que está escondido,muestrame lo que está prohibido " -Star

Al Star completar de decir el hechizo, se abre una gran ventana en forma de ojo con color morado, al otro lado de este estan Marco y Cressie comiendo felizmente y hablando, no parexe aber nada de malo por lo que Star esta muy feliz de ver esa situación

-Owww, Marco -Star

-¿Donde estan? -Dijo Hekapoo un poco preocupada

-¿He? Ellos estan... -Star

-¡STAR, ROMPE EL HECHIZO, AHORA! -Interrumpe Eclipsa gritando

-¿He? -Star

El hechizo se fragmenta, como si de un espejo roto se tratase, mientras se fragmenta unas pequeñas luces salen de las gridtas del hechizo, despues de unos segundos, PUM, explota dejando a todos los precentes lejos de la explocion y a Star desmayada en el suelo por la explocion

-¡Idiotas! Por que le dijeron que hiciera eso -Eclipsa

-Necesitamos que Marco y Cressida esten separados -Hekapoo

-¡¿POR QUE?! -Eclipsa

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia -Rombulus

-Sera mejor que se expliquen -Dijo al poner sus manos de color morado y estar flotando

-Tenemos que encontrarlos y rápido, si no, todos moriremos -Hekapoo

-¿Morir? Mmmm. Esta bien, los ayudare, pero no dejare que le hagan nada a Marco ni a Cressie

-Star no puede interferir, lo echara todo a perder -Hekapoo

-Ella esta desmallada, cuando despierte lo mantendremos oculto -Rombulus

-Tardara en despertar, la magia causo gran daño en ella, va a estar así, por lo menos 2 semanas -Ovni

Despues de esa escena Hekapoo y Eclipsa se centraron en encontrar a Marco y a Cressida. Hekapoo empezo a abrir miles y miles de portales a difiretes dimensiones y Eclipsa recluto Mewmanos y Monstruos para entrar en ellos y buscar a Marco. Pasaban los dias y los reclutas no encontraban nada y algunos no volvían de los portales, Star aun no despertaba. Ya pasaron 2 semanas y de un portal negro salen 2 monstruos y 3 mewmanos diciendo noticias muh buenas

-Ya los encontramos -Recluta

-Esta bien, Manden mas guardias y traigan a la princesa Cressida, a la fuerza si es necesario y su acompañante es mejor que lo dejen incapacitado -Hekapoo

-¿QUE? ¡ESO NO ERA PARTE DEL PLAN! -Eclipsa

-Lo siento, pero si lo era, era parte de mi plan -Hekapoo

Detras de Eclipsa aparece Rombulus y cristaliza a Eclipsa hasta la cintura

-Lo siento, pero esto es de vida o muerte -Hekapoo

Hekapoo abre un portal mas grande a la misma dimension de Marco y en esta entran mas de 70 reclutas y ademas entran Hekapoo y Rombulus

MARCOO -Star despierta de su cama gritando y sudando, rlla tiene un mal precentimiento, ella sale del cuarto y ve a Eclipsa medio cristalizada

-¡Eclipsa! ¿Que paso? -Star

-Marco.. Cressida... Estan en.. Peligro -Eclipsa

-¿En peligro? ¿Ya los encontraron? -Star

-El.. Portal.. Salvalos -Eclipsa

-Gracias Eclipsa, eso hare -Star

Star entra en el portal y empieza a seguir las pisadas que los reclutas dejaron n el suelo, ella camina alrededor de 18 minutos solo oara encontrar un pequeño grupo de personas armadas tratando de irrumpir en una cabaña en medio del bosque, Hekapoo parece estar dando las ordenes

-O no, Marco -Star se acerca corriendo a la escena

-¿Star? ¿Que haces aqui? -Rombulus

-¿Que piensan hacer ustedes? -Star quien esta enojada

-Eso no es de tu... -Hekapoo

Ella trata de responder pero es interrumpida por la destruccion de la puerta de la cabaña ademas de que Marco sale de allí

-¡MARCO! -Star no puede estar mas feliz de reencontrarce con su amado

-Alejense de aqui o me voy a poner violento y no les gustara -Marco

-¡MARCO! Soy yo... -Star

-¿Como saben que estabamos aqui y como saben quien soy -Marco quien habla con hostilidad

-Marco... No me.. Reconoces -Star dice con lagrimas en los ojos

-No voy a dejar que se la lleven -Marco

En eso una gran luz proveniente de la cabaña resplandece a todo el lugar y por tanto a todo el que estuviera precente

-MARCOOO, RAPIDO -Cessie

-Cressie -Marco

Marco voltea y lo que ve es un portal de color azul y a Cressie de una forma muy extraña esta tiene

-¿Cressie? -Marco

-Si, soy yo, ahora rapido entra en el portal -Cressie

-O.. Okey -Marco va corriendo oara entrar al portal

-¡MARCO! ¡CRESSIE! -Fue lo ultimo que grito Star antes de que Marco y Cressie desaparecieran del lugar

¿Donde estamos? -Marco

-Estamos en mi hogar.. En Mewni -Cressie

-Wooow, es muy bonito ese castillote de alla ¿no?... Wow ya volviste a tu forma normal -Marco

-Si, no la puedo mantener mucho tiepo me parece -Cressie

-Bueno, creo que debemos buscar las tijeras -Marco

-Si, esas tijeras estan en un cuarto al que mama me prohibio entrar, tiene una pequeña puerta de madera

-Okey, agarramos las tijeras y luego, a la tierra -Marco

**CONTINUARA**

**Burno, bueno* en 3 o 4 dias subo el otro cap****Hastaaaaaa laaaaaa otraaaaaa**


	5. El gato y el raton

Hola, holo, holas y buenas, aquo les traigo el cap 5 de "La busqueda de Cressida B" este cap va a ser muy muy corto, ya estan advertidos, bueno sin joder mas, aqui el cap

Los personajes y serie de SVTFOE no me pertenecen

**CAP: 5**

**EL GATO Y EL RATON**

Cressi y Marco empezaron a caminar para llegar al castillo de Mewni, claro que esto seria difícil ya que Cressie es la princesa de dicho lugar, A Marco se le ocurrió colocarle una pequeña prenda destrozada que el llevaba, esta prenda es roja y parecé que era una chaqueta pero ahora no es mas que una capucha y eso es perfecto para esconder la cara de Cressie, Marco para disimular agarro la mano de Cressie y decía que ella era su hija pero aun asi, la gente no para de mirarlos

-Oye, nos están mirando ¿crees que ya saben quien soy? -le susurro con miedo a Marco

-No te preocupes, no te miran a ti, me miran a mi -Marco

-¿Que? ¿Por que a ti? -Cressie

-No lo se, pero debemos darnos prisa -Marco

-Si, hay que entrar al castillo y buscar las tijeras -Cressie

-Pero no podemos entrar por la puerta principal asi sin mas -Marco

-Ja, no te preocupes, yo tengo una entrada secreta para cunado salgo con mis amigas, sigueme -Cressie

Cressie aun agarrando la Mano de Marco, empieza a correr a la parte trasera del Castillo, al llegar, Cressie se dirige a donde hay unos grandes arbustos, ella se mente ahi y Marco la sigue, al atravesar esos arbustos llegaron a un pasillo muy descuidado, ellos empezaron a caminar por el gran pasillo hasta llegar a lo que parecé un gran salon, bueno, una sala del trono ya que en medio de todo se encuentra un trono

-Bonito -Marco

-No es tiempo de tonterías Marco, Mama esta por... -Cressie

Cressie es interrumpida por un gran numero de soldados y Hekapoo que entraron por la puerta principal y por un portal del cual salio Star

-¿MAMA? -Cressie

-CRESSIE, MARCO -Star

-TODOS QUIETOS -Hekapoo

-¿Mama? ¿Que pasa? ¿Que haces aquí ? ¿Por que Hekapoo esta aquí con soldados? -Cressie

-Eso es por que... -Star

Marco se coloca en frente de Cressie haciendo una pose de batalla

-Cressie, yo me encargo, tu ve y busca las tijeras -Marco

-O.. Okey -Cressie se va corriendo de ahi

-Conque nos volvemos a ver "Mejor amiga" -Habla con un tono sarcástico

-¿Marco? ¿Que dices? -Star

-No se, pero desde que te vi, sentí un gran rencor -Marco

-¿Rencor? Pero yo no... -Star

-Jaja, ¡PELEA! -Marco

Cuando Marco dice eso, se lanza contra Star dando un gran estoque con su Katana, esto hace que Star salga disparada hacia atrás

-M.. Marco.. ¿Que haces? -Star

-Solo elimino este dolor en mi corazón -Marco

Marco da otra estocada pero Star la esquiva y toma su forma de mariposa

-Jajaja, esto sera muy divertido -Marco

-Marco, no quiero hacerte daño ¿porque haces esto? -Star

-Tendras que sacarlo de mi boca, Star -Marco

Los dos empiezan a pelear otra vez pero no importa cuanto ataque Marco, Star solo se defiende evitando hacerle daño a Marco. Hekapoo aprovecha la situación de estos dos y se dirige con sus soldados a buscar a Cressida

Cressie se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos del castillo mientras escucha sonidos de explosiones y gritos

-Jaaa, enserio este plan va a salir mal, Marco -Cressie

FLASHBACK*

-Escucha Cressie, si por alguna razón aparece tu madre, tendré que fingir que la odio para poder pelear con ella y que tu salgas corriendo para buscar las tijeras mientras yo la entretengo, ¿Okey? -Marco

-Me parecé un mal plan -Cressie

-pues es el único que tenemos -Marco

FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-Enserio, es un mal plan -Cressie

Cressie seguía corriendo por los pasillos pero se detiene al ver la sombra de unos soldados delante de ella

-Rayos, me persiguen -Cressie

Cressie empieza a tomar diferentes pasillos, menos mal que ella conoce el castillo como la palma de su mano. Ella trata de evitar lo mas que puede a los soldados pero después de estar corriendo un rato ellos la encuentran

-La encontramos -Guardia

-persiganla -Hekapoo

Cressida empieza a retomar el camino correcto hasta el cuarto prohibido donde se encuentran las tijeras

-Detengase princesa -Guardia

-Jamas -Lanza un hechizo y los manda a volar

-Ya basta -Hekapoo

Hekapoo hace clones y rodean a Cressie, impidiendo que se mueva de ahi

-¿Por que hacen esto? -Cressie

-No podemos permitir que tu y Marco estén juntos -Hekapoo

-¿POR QUE? -Cressie

-Porque ambos comparten una misma maldición y si están juntos esa maldición se hará mas y mas fuerte hasta el punto que todos seamos destruidos por el cuando sea liberado -Hekapoo

-¿Que.. Que quieres decir? -Cressie

-Que si ambos están juntos... -Hekapoo

Hekapoo es interrumpida por Marco y Star quienes entran a la escena rompiendo una pared que estaba en frente de ellas, los escombros de la pared hacen que los clones de Hekapoo se disuelvan con el viento, lo que permite que Cressie pueda alejarse un poco

-Que rayos -Hekapoo

-MARCO, MAMA -Cressie

-Ya rindete Star, estas muy herida, no podrás seguir mucho -Marco quien se encuentra en el suelo en pose de batalla

-¿POR QUE, MARCO? ¿POR QUE HACES ESTO? -Star

-Jajaja, me sorprende que no lo sepas -*Rayos tengo que decir algo creíble o que alguien interrumpa esto

-No lo se Marco, ¿Por que? -Star

-MARCO, APURATE AHI ESTA LA PUERTA -Interrumpe Cressie llamando a Marco y apunta a una puerta

-Lo siento, el deber me llama -Marco lanza una gran y poderosa estocada contra Star y esta sale disparada muy fuerte

Marco corre junto a Cressie hasta la puerta y luego entran ahi y bloquean la puerta

-Jaaaa, estuvo cerca de descubrirme -Marco dice al recostarse en la puerta

-Te lo dije ¿no? Era un plan terrible -Cressie

-pero funciono -Marco

-bueno, si... Vamos a buscar las tijeras -Cressie

-Claro -Marco se levanta y ve la habitación , esta tenia una cama que parecía muy cómoda , también hay una mesa muy rara que tiene un cuadro muy flaco y negro con una luz saliendo de esta(una laptop). A Marco le parecía muy familiar esa habitación , tanto que instintivamente fue a la mesa rara(escritorio) y abrió uno de los cajones que esta tiene, ahi adentro estaban las tijeras

-Las encontré -Marco

-Wow, las encontraste muy rapido -Cressie

-Si -Marco mira las tijeras

Cressie nota que Marco esta mirando las tijeras con cierta nostalgia y tristeza

-¿Marco? ¿Pasa algo? -Cressie

-Si.. No.. Nada pasa.. Mejor vamonos -Marco

Si, tienes razón , hay que irnos rapido

Marco usa las tijeras y abre un portal y lo atraviesan. Ellos ahora están en un lugar muy caliente, donde ellos están hay una playa de lava, nubes negras y una gran casa negra

-Wow, este lugar es asombroso -Marco

-Jejeje, abriste un portal al inframundo, aqui vive mi amiga Niko -Cressie

-Este lugar parecé que no fue afectado por la fusion -Marco

-Ooo, claro que fue afectado -Glossarick

-AAAAAAAAH -Mar/Cre

-AAAAAH -Glossarick

-¿Tu por que gritas? ¿Es mas, como llegaste aquí ? -Cressie

-Je, ¿yo? Yo siempre estoy donde esta la varita -Glossarick

-ESO NO EXPLICA NADAA -Dice Marco mientras abrazá a Cressie

-Vamos reina del drama, no te alteres tanto -Glossarick

-COF, COF -Suelta a Cressie -Decías que este mundo si fue afectado por la fusion -Marco

-Si, mira -Glossarick señalá a un lugar detrás de ellos

Ellos al voltear ven un gran campo de flores, una montaña de hielo y arboles en medio de todo el fuego del inframundo

-Increíble -Marco

-Bueno creo que debemos irnos antes de que alguien venga -Cressie

-Si mejor vámonos -Marco abre otro portal pero cuando van a entrar, otro portal se crea y de ahi salen Hekapoo y Star

-Diablos, entrá, rapido -Marco

Marco y Cressie entran rápidamente al portal pero claro que Star y Hekapoo los vieron y fueron tras ellos. Al cruzar el portal estaban en un lugar muy extraño donde todo era pelo

-Ven Cressie, tengo una idea -Marco

Marco agarra un poco de pelo de una pared y se la pone a Cressie y a el, luego se acuestan en el suelo, para cuando llegaron Star y Hekapoo salieron corriendo de largo, ignorando los dos bultos de pelo en el suelo

-¿imposíble? Funciono -Cressie

-Jajaja, muy graciosa, todos mis planes funcionan -Abre otro portal

Al entrar en el otro portal se encuentran en lo que parecé una pista de baile y todo alrededor esta descuidado, abandonado y lleno de nubes

-Wow, este lugar debió ser muy increíble antes de acabar asi -Marco

-Creo que se llamaba el rebonubes y era muy popular cuando mi madre era joven -Cressie

-Bueno, hay que irnos -Marco

Marco abre un portal pero al intentar cruzarlo es lanzado lejos por una bola de fuego

-Alejate de ella Marco -Hekapoo

-Obliguenme -Marco

Marco salta tan alto que queda detrás de Hekapoo y le da una pata la cual hace que Hekapoo termine en el suelo. Marco se junta con Cressie y pasan por el portal. Al otro lado del portal habían muchas nubes y un gran castillo

-Jaaaa, eso estuvo cerca -Marco

-Si, jajaja -Cressie

-¿APESTORPEEE? -???

-Tia pony -Cressie

-Rayos -Marco abre otro portal y agarra a Cressie y salta al portal

Asi estuvieron por un par de horas, Marco y Cressie saltaban a otras dimensiones y Star y Hekapoo los seguían , claro que ellas dos no hacían equipo. Las dimensiones que visitaban eran cada vez mas y mas estúpidas y aun no encontraban a la dimension de la tierra, por mas que pensasen en ir para alla, la magia aun esta muy mal para eso. En algunas dimensiones Marco y Star peleaban o Marco con Hekapoo y muy seguido Star con Hekapoo, Cressida solo miraba cuando ellos peleaban.

-Marco, ya estamos asi por mas de 7 horas, quiero descansar un rato -Cressie

-Bien, busquemos una dimension con civilización -Marco

Marco y Cressida están muy exhaustos para seguir peleando y buscar a la tierra, por lo que deciden descansar un rato en una taberna que encontraron en una dimension

-Creo que aquí esta bien -Marco

-Si, entremos -Cressie

Marco y Cressie entran a la taberna agarrados de la mano y se acercan a la barra donde hay una cantinera

-Que se les ofrecé al caballero y a su hija -Cantinera

-Hay alguna habitación donde ella pueda descansar un rato -Marco

-Claro, allí hay una habitación , se puede quedar ahi por 25 monedas de plata -Cantinera

-Cressie ve a dormir un rato, tienes que descansar -Marco

-Okey Mar.. Papa -Cressie va al cuarto y se acuesta en la cama

-Toma -Marco le da el dinero a la camarera

-Es muy raro ver a un padre traer a su hija a este lugar y mas con lo que esta pasando desde hace unos dias -Cantinera

-Si, esto de la fusion de mundos es muy peligroso para todos -Marco

-No solo por eso, también por Maxis Tear -Cantinera

-Ma.. xis... Tear -Marco dice un poco traumatizado como si hubiera visto un fantasma

-Oye ¿estas bien? Te noto un poco pálido -Cantinera

-Ma.. xis... Aaaaaah -Marco

FLASHBACK*

Es un lugar muy sombrío , hay un fluido negro cayendo del cielo y también esta en todo el suelo, el cielo es totalmente negro y ahi estábamos yo, una mujer mayor a mi y un gran demonio

-Niño, este es tu fin -Me agarra por el cuello y me clava una lanza negra, la cuales absorbida por mi cuerpo

-¿QUE.. ME... HAS HECHO... MAXIS? -Yo

-Solo te di un pequeño regalo, un regalo mortal, jajajajaja -Me lanza lejos de el

-¡MARCOO! -???

-Reina.. Moon, estoy.. bien -Marco

-Nada de bien, la corrupción esta en ti -Moon

Alzo un poco mi sudadera roja y veo que en donde el unicornio me apuñalo, ahora hay una gran mancha morada esparciendose por mi cuerpo rápidamente

-Je, creo que si es grave -Digo con una voz cansada

-Tranquilo Marco, yo te ayudare -Moon

En eso Moon pone sus manos en mi herida y empieza a decir un conjuro, sus macas en las mejillas se iluminan pero sus manos se oscurecen, la infección había cubierto todo mi brazo, cuello y abdomen izquierdo, mi ojo izquierdo se hizo azul claro y mi cabello era un poco morado. Moon se separo de mi y callo de rodillas en el suelo, ella tiene las manos moradas, casi negras y se expande muy rapido, como si hubiese pasado mi infección a ella misma

-REINA MOON, ¿QUE HIZO? -Yo

-Salvarte.. Marco.. Ahora hay que derrotar a ese demonio -Moon

-No, usted tiene que ir con Star... Yo no podre ir.. Asi que cuidela por mi, haga que se convierta en una muy buena Reina... Cuidela mucho... Por que yo no podre -Yo

-Marco ¿que dices? -Moon

Agarre a la Reina Moon y la lanze al portal de Mewni, el cual desapareció apenas ella lo paso

-Ahora tengo que derrotar a este demonio y después ir con... no, tengo que irme con el -yo

-Jajajaja, y que puede hacer un simple niño contra mi -Maxis

-Ja, mas de lo que crees, demonio -Yo

Me lanze sobre el, empujándolo hasta un portal que estaba detrás de el, ese era un portal hasta la dimension del encierro de cristal, aunque la magia desaparezca esos cristales duraran para siempre

-¿Que? ¿Que crees que haces niño? DETENTE, NOS ENCERRARAS A LOS DOS -Maxis

-Ja, un precio justo -lo empuje al portal y yo también entre, después de eso lo único que veía era negro, hasta que aparecí en ese templo destrozado

FIN DEL FLASHBLACK*

-oye... Marco... Despierta -Cressie

-¿Eh? ¿Cressie? ¿Que pasa? -Marco

-MARCO DESPIERTA, MAMA ESTA AQUI, MIRA -apunta afuera de la habitación que compre

-Has visto a un hombre con un brazo morado con una chica castaña -Star

-Si, ellos están reposando en esa habitación -Cantinera

-Diablos Marco, Despierta -Cressie

-¿Star? -Marco

-MARCO, LEVANTATE Y ¡ENTRS AL PORTAL! -Enojada

-Esa voz.. CRESSIE -Star

-¿Star? ¿Cressie? -Ahora Marco despierta -Okey, okey, okey

Marco y Cressie entran al portal antes de que Star los vea. La dimension donde aparecieron Marco y Cressie es una ciudad muy civilizada

-Ahora ¿donde estamos? -Cressie

-Es.. Es.. Es la tierra -Marco

-¿Que? ¿Como lo sabes? -Cressie

-Creo.. Creo que recupere gran parte de mi memoria -Marco

-HAAAAAA, ENSERIO, YA RECUERDAS TODO? -Cressie

-Jajaja, no todo, parte de ella, por eso puedo decir que esta es la tierra y este es mi hogar, Echo Creck

**CONTINUARA**

**Como siempre, en 3 o 4 dias publico el siguiente cap, espero que les haya gustado este cortito cap**


End file.
